<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Night Series by SkywalkerForever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519583">One Night Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerForever/pseuds/SkywalkerForever'>SkywalkerForever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bachelor/Bachelorette parties, Canon Era, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Luke/Mara porn, HEA, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, They had chemistry all along dammit, Trials of newlywed life, Vaginal Sex, make-up sex, space sex toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerForever/pseuds/SkywalkerForever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of shorts in which Luke and Mara have sexual encounters throughout their relationship, from The Thrawn Trilogy through marriage, with a lot of bumps and twists in between.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One Night on Wayland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this series a loooong time ago.  Like, around, 2007 maybe?  It was originally posted under an old screen name to a message board that has been gone for years.  After recently finding a bunch of old L/M fics on a hard drive, I decided to post a few here.  Feels good to revisit that wonderful era. &lt;3</p><p>More characters and tags to be added as we go. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>[This vignette takes place during The Last Command.]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER! </em>
</p><p>Mara Jade sat bolt upright in her bedroll, panting. The forest of Wayland was quiet, and that made her nervous. Quiet was rarely a good thing in a forest. When she’d gone to sleep, Skywalker had been on watch, but those hours must have passed as the Wookiee now held that post.</p><p>Standing up, she picked her way across her sleeping companions and made her way to a secluded cove. The Emperor’s final command to kill Skywalker pounded in her head almost constantly now and, until today, she’d believed it justified.</p><p>Until her conversation with Noghri when she’d realized that Skywalker was Vader’s son and that her mission to kill him had been no more than the Emperor’s last, desperate attempt to exact revenge against his treacherous apprentice.</p><p>She had no justified reason to kill Skywalker and she knew it. Even when working for the Emperor, she’d not have taken the life of an innocent man of her own volition. But where did that leave her now? Her master was dead and she was left to her own devices. And his damned voice bellowing in her head.</p><p>In a part of her she’d never admit existed, she could think of other things she’d rather do to Luke Skywalker than kill him. Especially after she’d recently caught him changing clothes and been treated to the impressive sight of his bare torso. She’d been involved with her share of men, professionally and otherwise, but had rarely seen such contained, controlled perfection as she saw in her nemesis.</p><p>Perfection in more ways than one, she thought as she heard soft footsteps behind her. Of course, he <em>would</em> find her here. Damn him and his Jedi instincts.</p><p>“Mara?” Luke approached in the darkness.</p><p>She gritted her teeth. “Go away, Skywalker.”</p><p>“I felt a churning…in the Force. Are you all right?”</p><p>“It’s none of your business,” she spat.</p><p>“If you need-”</p><p>Mara spun around, pointing her holdout blaster directly between his eyes. “I <em>said</em>, it’s none of your business!” She glared vibroblades at him. It could end here. Right now. The crippling voice, the suffocating pressure in her head. Jedi or not, there was no way Skywalker could deflect a point-blank shot to his head. “I could kill you now,” she rasped. “I could…”</p><p>To his credit, Skywalker didn’t flinch or even blink. Instead, he narrowed his eyes and took a slow breath. “All right. But promise me one thing – that you’ll kill me for <em>your</em> reasons, and not because of some pre-programmed compulsion.”</p><p><em>Pre-programed?</em> Mara was taken aback. <em>She wasn’t –</em> For the first time since she’d been a teenager, the blaster shook in her hands.</p><p>And in a flurry of arms and legs, Skywalker knocked it from her grasp and tackled her to the ground. Pinning her arms above her head, he looked down at her earnestly. “Let me help you, Mara. You don’t have to be his servant anymore.”</p><p>She struggled under his weight. “Get off of me, Skywalker. I don’t need or want your Jedi gestures of nobility.”</p><p>Luke lifted himself slowly. “I’m sorry,” he rose, shifting his hips awkwardly. “I didn’t know compassion was a crime.”</p><p>Mara had noticed the reason for his discomfort when he’d been lying on top of her, though she could hardly dare to believe it. Rising shakily to her feet, she rounded on Skywalker and shoved him face first against a large tree trunk, holding him there from behind.</p><p>“Hey!” he protested. “What are you-”</p><p>Before he could move, she reached her right hand around to his crotch and took hold of the hardened bulge between his legs.</p><p>He froze.</p><p>“So,” she murmured into his ear, “you <em>are</em> human.”</p><p>When Luke finally spoke, it was with a rasp of humiliation. “Unfortunately.”</p><p>This was interesting. Blame it on her confusion or frustration, but she found Skywalker’s aroused state intriguing…and appealing. She couldn’t remember a time when she hadn’t been attracted to him, physically at least. Was it possible that he had the same inclinations?</p><p>His manhood throbbed beneath her palm and she had no desire to let go. There was something raw and primitive about his caged stance that ignited a fire under her skin. Exhausted and anxious about the events that would surely face them in the morning, she suddenly wanted nothing more than to lose herself in carnal pleasure.</p><p>Conflicted, distracted, and – dare she think it – <em>starved</em> for a physical release, Mara pressed herself against the tensed muscles in his back. “I won’t tell if you won’t.” She stroked the source of his embarrassment, her pulse pounding suddenly in her ears at the groan that escaped from his throat. “How long have you felt…this way?”</p><p>“Longer than you want to know.”</p><p>She released him and stepped back, “Longer than I’ve wanted you?”</p><p>Luke turned slowly to face her, “I – What do you mean?”</p><p>He looked down at her in the moonlight and, whether by fault or design, his façade of composure cracked just enough to reveal an expression of unchecked desire. It was all the prompting she needed. Grabbing the front of his shirt roughly, she tugged him forward and pressed her mouth against his. She expected to meet resistance or even hesitation, but instead his tongue parted her lips in eager anticipation. His kiss was warm and firm and…hungry.</p><p>Mara yielded to the strong hands grasping her upper arms, holding her steady as he plundered her mouth with hot, hard kisses. She was still clutching the front of his shirt for balance when he pulled away. “What do you want?” he gasped.</p><p>She didn’t answer. Instead, she dipped her hand inside his pants and stroked the pulsing flesh awaiting her there, leaving little doubt about what she wanted.</p><p>“Good,” he growled, pulling her lips against his as he slipped his hand beneath her tunic and cupped the curve of her breast. His touch was gentle yet commanding and sent a shiver trilling up her spine.</p><p>Mara separated this time, breathless. “For the record, this is just sex, Skywalker.” Her hand had never left the hot length, now moist at the tip. “No strings attached. No uncomfortable silences tomorrow. I don’t want you to think that just because-”</p><p>“Shhhh,” Luke silenced her with a single finger to her lips. “You talk too much…and you forget - I was in Rogue Squadron.” His eyes flashed mischievously. “I know the drill.”</p><p>And with that, he spun her around so that she was the one with her back against the tree, his hands pushing her tunic up and over her head. With one hand, he held her arms there, tangled in her own clothing, while he slid his other hand slowly down her torso.</p><p>Mara groaned, the sound protesting even as she arched her back in unspoken supplication. Heeding her desire, he took one breast in his mouth and the other in his hand…flicking each nipple with tongue and fingers until they were erect.</p><p>She moaned again and Luke glanced up at her, his free hand sliding further down to toy with the clasp at her waist. “Wait!” she gasped. “You don’t have any diseases, do you? Or…protection….by any chance?”</p><p>“No and no,” Luke gritted his teeth. She could hear him thinking that it was a fine time to get practical on him now. “Do you want me to stop?”</p><p>“You’d better <em>not</em>,” she answered.</p><p>“That’s what I thought you’d say,” he answered, slipping his hand past her waistband and pushing her pants to the ground. Securing her legs against the trunk with his knees, he began to stroke her hips and thighs, venturing only centimeters from the softness below her navel.</p><p>Mara thrust her hips toward his elusive hand. “That’s mean,” she panted.</p><p>“You don’t like it?” he whispered, slipping his fingers into the warm, wet folds between her legs.</p><p>Mara shuddered. “I like that better.”</p><p>Luke pressed his mouth against hers, his tongue moving in rhythm with his fingers - opening, exploring…capturing. Mara could do nothing but surrender to the pleasure that his hands and lips were imposing on her. <em>Damn. This was the calm, serene Jedi?</em></p><p>When he finally released her arms, lowering the palm that had held her captive to caress her naked buttocks, she wasted no time in placing her now-free hands against his tunic, pulling it open to trace the outline of his muscled chest with her slender fingers.</p><p>She waited for him to pull his mouth from hers before relieving him of his clothing with something akin to Jedi speed. Caught off-guard by her unexpected display of skill, he fell easily to the ground with a single shove, landing firmly on his back even as she dropped to her knees, straddling his hips.</p><p>“Not bad,” he nodded approvingly.</p><p>Mara was not about to be outdone by the golden boy and lowered her bare chest onto his and purred, “It gets better.”</p><p>Pressing her lips against the soft hollow of his neck, she savored the taste of his skin, warmth salted with desire. Bending her knees, she rested her slick crotch against his exposed erection and rocked her hips slowly, grinding…teasing.</p><p>“Now you’re the one being mean,” he accused, pushing his groin up against hers in an attempt to increase the tantalizing friction.</p><p>Her green eyes flashed as she smirked, “I know.” Bending forward even farther, she licked his hardened nipples, swirling her tongue around them and nipping with her teeth until he was writhing beneath her.</p><p>“Mara…” he moaned, encircling her waist with his hands. “I have to have you.”</p><p>She stopped, rising on her knees to position herself over his throbbing tip. She met his gaze, glassy with desire. “Say ‘please’…<em>Jedi</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>She could wait no longer and plunged herself down onto his length, loosing an involuntary cry as he stretched her to magnificent width. Gods, he felt good. His fingers tightened around her waist as she rode him, slowly at first, but with increasing momentum at the encouragement of his guiding hold.</p><p>Even though she was careful to keep from rubbing her center against him, Mara felt herself approaching climax – too soon - and she grabbed his shoulders, flipping them over so that he was on top.</p><p>Luke fell into rhythm and she spread her knees wide, making herself even more taut. He groaned in response, quickening his powerful thrusts.</p><p>“Wait,” she placed her hands against his waist and pushed him out. Grasping his hard, wet cock in one hand, she pulled his mouth to hers with the other and whispered huskily, “Since we’re not protected….” Lifting her hips off the ground, she positioned his shaft against the tight entry between her buttocks.</p><p>After only a moment’s hesitation, he was inside her, filling her completely with exquisite pain. She closed her eyes until the pain subsided and opened them to find Luke gazing down at her womanhood, entirely exposed in front of him.</p><p>He winked at her and, without breaking stride, opened the warm lips with one hand and found the delicate, erect nub within. Centering it under his thumb, he pressed its wet tip, brushing and tapping in time with the involuntary moans now escaping from her throat.</p><p>“Oh gods,” Mara breathed. Her entire body began to tremble in anticipation. She had never known pleasure so intense, so consuming that it blocked out all other thoughts. “Oh…gods…”</p><p>Luke’s eyes sparkled and his voice was husky with desire. “Say ‘please’…<em>Emperor’s Hand</em>.”</p><p>Mara felt her face flush. “<em>Please!</em>”</p><p>And just when she thought she could not bear the delicious torment any longer, he forced her release with a deliberate flick of his finger even as he exploded inside her.</p><p>Their cries of raw pleasure echoed into the night, a staccato beat to the bucking of their hips. When they were spent, Luke rolled off of her and lay on his back, staring up at the trees.</p><p>"Intense," he panted.</p><p>Mara nodded, also transfixed on the foliage above. "Amazing." <em>Who'd have thought?,</em> she wondered, turning to regard his profile in the moonlight. Shaking herself mentally, she raised up on her elbow to face him. “Just to be perfectly clear about this - I still have to kill you.”</p><p>Luke stared straight ahead, smirking. “Whatever you say, Mara.”</p><p>“I’m serious! This was just sex. It doesn’t change anything.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Luke agreed again with a grin. “But maybe we could do it once more before you kill me?”</p><p>Exasperated, Mara got up to gather their clothes.</p><p>“Wait - I’ve got a better idea,” he announced. “You could just screw me to death.”</p><p>Mara scowled and threw his trousers at him so that they smacked him squarely across the face.</p><p>“You mean you wouldn’t grant a condemned man his final request?”</p><p>“Shut up, Skywalker,” she grumbled. “Just shut up.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One Night on Yavin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, my original author’s note says: Plot bunny shamelessly stolen from a passage in <em>Dark Nest I: The Joiner King</em>, and I’m just gonna confess that I do NOT remember that, LOL!  I have nooooooooooo idea what that is referencing.  Reading it now, it seems pretty goofy, but I’m gonna post it anyway and we can have a laugh. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>[Takes place during the Jedi Academy Trilogy / I, Jedi]</p><p> </p><p>“You have GOT to be kidding!”</p><p>Luke Skywalker leaned patiently across his desk, “No, I am not kidding. It’s part of the curriculum.”</p><p>On the other side of the desk, Mara Jade gaped. “That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my entire life, Skywalker. I’m not doing it.”</p><p>Luke rubbed a hand across his face. “Please understand, there is a reason for this exercise.”</p><p>“<em>Exercise</em>?” She crossed her arms, spearing him with a pointed stare. “That’s what you call an all-night <em>tickling</em> session?”</p><p>He returned her steady gaze with practiced ease. “Yes. The person being tested cannot laugh. It teaches focus, self-control, patience-”</p><p>“I have more focus, self-control and patience than anyone else in this entire academy of yours. And I’m not ticklish,” she smirked.</p><p>“Then it should be easy for you, shouldn’t it?” he countered. “Look, Mara - it’s mandatory and I took the liberty of checking your schedule - you’re free tonight. Tionne will meet you in the north tower training room at twenty-one hundred hours.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, glancing out the window at a class of younger students jogging past.</p><p>“Fine.” Spinning on her heel, she turned and marched out of his office.</p><p>Luke watched her retreating figure…and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after midnight, Luke arrived at the training room to find Tionne scowling at her subject. Mara was lying on the low lounger in the center of the room while the small remote droid used to administer sonic ‘tickling’ waves zipped around her.</p><p>Tionne propped her hands on her hips. “I’ve tried everything, Master Skywalker. She looked bored for the first two hours, didn’t even blink at the most aggressive settings for the next hour, and then she fell asleep. I’ve never seen anything like it!”</p><p>Luke nodded solemnly. “I see. I’ll take over from here, Tionne. You can go.”</p><p>Still mumbling about the remote, she bid him goodnight. Luke locked the door behind her and turned to face his sleeping pupil. Dressed in the obligatory attire for the exercise, a long, sleeveless shift that fastened down the front and stopped just above her bare feet, he couldn’t remember ever seeing her look so vulnerable…or attractive.</p><p>Deactivating the remote with the Force, he waved it into the corner and pulled a glove from the cabinet beside him. Kneeling beside her, he felt a sudden urge to touch the red hair splayed across a cushion, but had learned long ago that startling the former Emperor’s Hand from sleep was potentially hazardous to one’s health.</p><p>Instead, he settled beside her on the lounger and chided quietly, “No sleeping on the job, Jade.”</p><p>Mara’s eyes popped open, taking only a split-second to focus and survey the room. “Where’s Tionne?”</p><p>“I told her I’d take over. It seems that you made her quite frustrated.”</p><p>She started to sit up. “I told you I wasn’t ticklish.”</p><p>“Not so fast,” he rested his now-gloved right hand on her shoulder. “We’re not done yet.”</p><p>She looked at his hand. “What is that?”</p><p>He held up the glove. “It’s for manual administration of the exercise. Each finger has a different ‘tickling’ surface and texture.”</p><p>Mara blinked. “You have got to be-”</p><p>“No, I’m not kidding,” he eased her back onto the lounger. “Now just relax. Close your eyes.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I said so.”</p><p>Mara glared at him, but reluctantly obeyed. “Just get it over with….” Her voice trailed off as every hair on her body jumped to life under the light touch of his hand trailing down her bare arm.</p><p>“No laughing,” he murmured.</p><p>Laughing was suddenly the farthest thing from her mind. She breathed in, inhaling his light, musky scent and tried not to shiver as his hand moved slowly behind her neck.</p><p>His breath was warm on her cheek when he spoke in a low voice. “I seem to remember you being a <em>little</em> ticklish.”</p><p>She squeezed her eyes tighter against the memories of a certain night in the forest of Wayland – the same memories that still caused her to wake in an occasional sweat. “That was different,” she hoped her voice sounded stronger than it felt. “And against academy rules, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Quite,” he agreed. “I can, however, make exceptions.”</p><p>Sensing a shift in his tone, she opened her eyes to find him regarding her intently with more than a hint of mischief in his gaze.</p><p>“Why, Master Skywalker,” she frowned in mock accusation. “I would <em>never</em> have thought you the type to abuse your power for personal gain. Exactly how many other women have you plied with your Jedi charms here?”</p><p>His blue eyes bore into hers. “Only you.”</p><p>Her pulse pounded beneath his fingertips on her throat. “Well…don’t I feel special…” she answered breathlessly.</p><p>He leaned forward, nipping her earlobe lightly and dipping his caress to the soft skin in the hollow of her neck. “I can make you feel a lot more special…”</p><p>She tilted an eyebrow. “Aren’t <em>you</em> the ambitious one. Is that a threat or a promise?”</p><p>“What do you want it to be?” he grinned.</p><p>The sudden ache in her nether regions left little doubt about what she wanted. Grabbing the front of his tunic as she had done years before, she pulled his face within a hair’s width of her own. “Just remember the rule – it’s only sex, Skywalker.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, Jade.” Descending on her mouth, he pulled her into a greedy kiss.</p><p>“Stop!” she pushed him away suddenly. “The monitors!”</p><p>“Damn!” Luke jumped off the lounger, detaching his lightsaber. In a blur of green light, he demolished the cameras monitoring the training room. “Don’t you hate those freak tickling remote accidents?” he grinned, lowering himself beside her. “Now, where were we?”</p><p>She reached for him. “You were-”</p><p>“Right,” he caught her hands, lowering them to her sides. “I was tickling you.”</p><p>“No, you-”</p><p>He silenced her with his lips, kissing her deeply until she relaxed against the lounger. “Now,” he began unfastening her shift. “Close your eyes…and don’t laugh.”</p><p>Slowly, his right hand made its way over her now exposed chest and abdomen. Dipping beneath her bra, he caressed the delicate skin beneath with the silken-sheathed finger of his glove. She moaned, biting her bottom lip.</p><p>Releasing the clasp on her bra, he pulled the hindering garment aside, cupping the curves of flesh in his hands. Rolling one delicate nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he circled the other with a rough-tipped finger of the glove, tweaking them both into pink, hardened orbs.</p><p>Mara shivered, sucking in a breath as he switched fingers again, this time drawing a feathery line between her breasts down to her navel. A warm, tingling sensation spread between her legs as he traced his fingers over the firm muscles of her abdomen, teasing the line above her panties.</p><p>“Take them off.” His tone left no room for argument, as if she would have even tried.</p><p>Wordlessly, she slid them over her hips and down her legs. Even with her eyes closed, she felt his appreciating gaze. “Nothing you haven’t seen before.”</p><p>“It was dark outside.” He brushed his fingers across the soft curls between her legs, coaxing them apart. Choosing the feathery finger of the glove again, he gently stroked her inner thighs and she grinned in response.</p><p>“Careful.” He kissed the corners of her mouth that had started to form a smile. “No laughing.”</p><p>“That’s cheating,” she retorted. “You know about that spot.”</p><p>“I do,” he agreed huskily. “And I know another spot, too.” Spreading the lips of her womanhood, he flicked the warm, wet nub buried within.</p><p>She groaned, opening her legs further to him.</p><p>The cloth glove began to grow damp with her moisture and he changed fingers again, pressing a bumpy rubber surface against the center of her sex. Wriggling her hips, she leaned into his touch, increasing the pressure.</p><p>“Calm down, Jade.” She felt his breath close to her ear. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were actually having…<em>fun</em>.”</p><p>“Cute,” she said between clenched her teeth. “Now you’re the one talking too much.”</p><p>“Touché,” he conceded, and with a forceful thrust, he plunged the length of the textured glove finger into her core.</p><p>She cried out, clutching the sides of the lounger and arching her hips into the air. He was merciless then, alternately tweaking her slick, erect nub and massaging her moist inner depths. Faster, then slower, then faster again, he stoked her fervor with increasing precision.</p><p>Moaning with approaching climax, she felt a flush begin to burn its way up her neck just as the rush of release started and---</p><p>---he stopped.</p><p>Mara sat straight up, prepared to battle whatever vile intruder had attacked the Jedi Master to distract him so rudely, only to find him standing calmly on the other side of the room.</p><p>“Luke!” she squeaked, fuming simultaneously at the obnoxious sound and that he had put her in the position to make such a ridiculous noise in the first place. “What are you doing?”</p><p>He turned serenely to face her. “Is there a problem?”</p><p>“Problem?” she sputtered. “You can just walk off and leave…a woman…like that!”</p><p>“I see,” he nodded. “What happened to – how did you put it? <em>‘I have more focus, self-control and patience than anyone else in this entire academy of yours’?” </em></p><p>She stared at him, disbelief quickly turning to irritation. “Of all the nerve,” she growled, rising from the floor.</p><p>“And where do you think you’re going?” He crossed to stand at the end of the lounger. “We’re not done yet.”</p><p>“Oh, yes we are…” But her voice trailed off as he removed his shirt, revealing that impressively toned chest and abdomen. His pants and boots followed until he stood nonchalantly in front of her wearing nothing but fitted shorts that did little to hide his endowments.</p><p>“Nothing you haven’t seen before,” he commented lightly.</p><p>“It was dark then.” She’d forgotten how well constructed he was and distractedly rubbed her now-damp palms on the sides of her open shift.</p><p>“Speaking of,” he leaned down to pick up his discarded belt. “Aren’t your eyes supposed to be closed? Or do I have to blindfold you?”</p><p>“Yes.” The word fell out of her mouth.</p><p>“Really?” He looked pleasantly surprised. “I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing, Jade.”</p><p>“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Skywalker.”</p><p>“Apparently.” He pushed her back onto the cushions, tying his Jedi belt around her eyes while pressing his mouth against the taut skin of her throat.</p><p>She sighed in darkness as his ardent lips trailed slowly down her neck and around her breasts. The lounger shifted and she sensed him standing to – what? Remove the remainders of his clothing, perhaps?</p><p>He draped himself over her again and she had no doubt about his lack of attire now, not with a hot erection pulsing against her bare thigh. She felt him move down to the end of the lounger, caressing her abdomen and hips on the way. His warm hands reached her thighs and spread them slowly.</p><p>Expecting the glove again, Mara was surprised to feel warm breath brushing her most sensitive area and then something amazingly soft and warm touching her-</p><p>She stiffened. His tongue? Not that she objected, but this was not something she allowed casually. Intercourse was one thing, but this raised the bar of intimacy considerably.</p><p><em>Shhhhh</em>, he sent through the Force, massaging her inner thighs lightly. <em>Trust me, Mara…</em></p><p>Closing her eyes beneath the blindfold, she leaned back into the cushions and exhaled. Almost immediately, she discarded any concerns about appearances as his mouth met her womanly folds again, firmer this time, parting her lips and reaching to kiss the pulsing, pink heart within.</p><p>With the agility and grace of gossamer flitter wings, his tongue brushed an intricate pattern around the delicate nub. He was good, she conceded to herself. <em>Very</em> good.</p><p>Her pulse quickened, pounding against the growing pressure below her navel. Thankful that he hadn’t tied her hands, though the very thought sent a tingle up her spine, she reached down and laced her fingers in his hair, pulling his soft lips closer and grinding herself against them.</p><p>Not to be bested, he matched her desire with fervor of his own, claiming and devouring her sex until she released his hair and grabbed the cushions beside her head instead in an attempt to muffle the guttural moans now rising from her throat. The monitors may have been disabled but she was quite sure the room was not sound-proof.</p><p>He deepened his pursuit, capturing her hardened bud between his lips and suckling it until she could barely breathe. Panting, she heard herself cry out for release but didn’t care what she said, or even what language it was in. Her vision had gone white and, with a final, precise tug from the Master’s lips, her world tipped and exploded and she screamed, tossing cushions aside, abandoning herself to ecstasy.</p><p>The shudders of climax had barely subsided when she heard a faint rustle and he engulfed her once again, this time covering her sweat-soaked body with his own. Encircling her waist with both hands, he buried his throbbing length inside her, sheathing himself to the hilt. They groaned in unison, reveling in the sensations of being warm and wet, stretched and swallowed.</p><p>His hot manhood pounded against her swollen and sensitive cleft and she cried out again, raking her fingernails across his back. She could not see his face for the blindfold, but she felt his hair brush her cheek and his warm breath against her ear as he murmured. “I heard that, Mara. And I’ll tie your hands next time.”</p><p>“Stay out of my head,” she gasped, grabbing his toned buttocks and pulling him deeper. “<em>Harder!</em>”</p><p>And he obeyed, thrusting and grunting with all his considerable strength until his body went rigid with climax. Burying his face in her hair, he came with a shout, a throaty cry diminishing only with the slowing of his hips.</p><p>Spent, he collapsed on top of her. Removing the blindfold, she speared him with an accusing glance. “I heard you get that prophylactic from your pants. You <em>planned</em> this.”</p><p>“Maybe.” He suppressed a grin. “Would you like to lodge a complaint with the student council?”</p><p>She gave a short laugh. “Right.” Lifting her arms, she laced her fingers behind her head, sighing contentedly at the ceiling. “But I’ll get you back, Skywalker. Just wait.”</p><p>Mimicking her actions, he tucked his hands behind his sweat-soaked hair and smiled. “I’ll be looking forward to it, Jade.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One Night on Kuat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mara takes Luke on a private tour of the <em>Jade’s Fire</em>.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Takes place a few months after the short story, <em>Jade Solitaire</em>. (Which we’ll pretend happened before the Callista affair.)]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The annual Kuati Trade Show was a popular exhibit and the large hangars were crowded wall to wall with spectators and vendors of all species. Subsequently, Mara Jade was surprised at how quickly she spotted the back of a familiar blond head in the crowd around the latest prototype X-wing.</p>
<p>As he poured over the specs datapad, one could have easily mistaken Luke Skywalker for a star-struck flyboy instead of a Jedi Master. Mara had not known him in his fighter-pilot days, but the spark in his eyes as he took in every feature of the impressive new snubfighter betrayed the unmistakable bond between a man and his ship.</p>
<p>He had forgone his Jedi robe, and she couldn’t help but admire the curve of the gray blood stripe on his black pants as he bent over to inspect part of the landing gear.</p>
<p>Mara stepped up beside him as he straightened and followed his gaze. “Nice turrets,” she commented over his shoulder.</p>
<p>Luke smiled, recognizing the voice and presence. “That’s what I was thinking.” He turned to face her. “Hey, Mara- I didn’t expect to see you here.”</p>
<p>She glanced around. “It’s good for business – seeing, being seen.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of, congratulations on-”</p>
<p>A simulated sonic boom drowned out all possibility of conversation and Luke motioned for her to follow him. Weaving through the crowd, he led her to one of the less-traveled corridors and she fell into step beside him.</p>
<p>“I was going to congratulate you on going independent,” Luke stopped, leaning against the wall in a quiet corner, and regarded her with an admiring gaze. “You’re a business woman now. And I heard about how you acquired your very own ship.”</p>
<p>Mara shrugged dismissively. “It wasn’t anything glamorous.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you should hear H’sishi tell it.” He stepped back, holding up his palms in a gesture of awe and imitated the Togorian’s voice, <em>“I would not have believed it if I had not seen it, Master Skywalker. One woman- One woman against half a garrison. I thought she must be a Jedi when I saw her lightsaber, but I had never seen such a warrior, Master Skywalker. I would not have believed-”</em></p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” Mara stopped him, almost blushing. “I get the idea. She’s exaggerating, I assure you.”</p>
<p>“I doubt it. And I would love to have seen that,” Luke answered genuinely. “I’m proud of you, Mara.”</p>
<p>Any other time she would have doled out a sarcastic response, but the look of sincere pride and approval on Luke’s face made the retort die on her tongue. Instead, she simply smiled. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>They stood there for a moment, sharing a mutual awareness of friendship and respect, until Luke broke the silence with an eager grin. “So, can I see it?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Your ship.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Sure.” This time he followed her to the main hangar where she led him through a secured bay housing a SoroSuub3000 luxury yacht.</p>
<p>Luke whistled and nodded appreciatively. “<em>Jade’s Fire</em>. I like that.” He walked around to the side, inspecting the hull with the same intensity he’d shown for the prototype X-wing. “She’s incredible, Mara.”</p>
<p>The woman’s eyes lit up. “I’m still making modifications, but she came with some high-end systems already installed.”</p>
<p>Luke finished his circle around the ship. “Do I get to see the inside?”</p>
<p>“If you’d like.” Mara keyed the remote in her pocket to lower the landing ramp and waved Luke forward when it had settled. Watching him ascend the ramp, she observed that his flight jacket stopped at his waistline, affording her yet another impressive view of his backside.</p>
<p>He paused at the top of the ramp. “Lead the way, Captain Jade.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Captain Jade.</em>
</p>
<p>She liked the sound of that. And hearing from the particular man gazing down at her sent an unexpected tingle down her spine. Turning to lock the bay access door behind her, she pursed her lips thoughtfully…and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And this is my cabin,” Mara said, pausing in the main corridor of the Fire.</p>
<p>Luke poked his head through the doorway. “Nice bed.”</p>
<p>“You <em>would</em> notice the bed,” she commented dryly. “Don’t get any ideas.”</p>
<p>“I meant nothing by it,” Luke deadpanned. “You’re the one showing me your bedroom.”</p>
<p>“Very funny,” Mara shooed him forward. “Now move along. The cockpit is straight ahead. I’ll be there in a minute.”</p>
<p>Making a brief detour at the galley and weapons hold, Mara entered the cockpit to find Luke admiring the fancy targeting system that the previous owner had risked Mara’s life and the life of his own daughter to secure. “Wow.” He glanced up at her. “You could take on half an Imperial fleet with this.”</p>
<p>“Theoretically, yes. I haven’t had the opportunity to test it, though.”</p>
<p>“Remind me to stay on your good side.” Luke turned, noticing the bottle and glasses in her hand. "What's that?"</p>
<p>Mara held up the bottle. “This? It’s a rather exclusive brandy I picked up on my last run to the Oseon system. And since this is the first time I've had a Jedi Master on my ship, I thought we could celebrate."</p>
<p>Something about the way she said "Jedi Master" and a vaguely familiar gleam in her eye gave him pause, but Luke agreed readily, reaching for the bottle and offering a toast to the <em>Jade's Fire.</em> He took a sip of the rich, red liquid and sputtered, much to Mara's amusement. "Whoa," he coughed. "That's some potent stuff."</p>
<p>“Good, huh?” she took a sip. “And now, to continue the hospitality tour,” Mara guided Luke to the pilot’s chair. “I want to show you a special feature.” Motioning for him to have a seat, she took the glass from his hand and placed it on the console behind her. Stepping around him, Mara knelt and took hold of Luke’s hands, pulling them together behind the chair. “If you reach down here, at the base of the seat behind the backrest, there’s a convenient place to stow-”</p>
<p>
  <em>CLICK </em>
</p>
<p>“Stun cuffs.”</p>
<p>Luke jumped at the sensation of cool metal circling his wrists. “<em>Stun cuffs?</em> Mara, what the-?”</p>
<p>“Relax, Master Jedi,” she soothed, standing up behind him, trailing her fingers up his arms to lightly massage his neck. “They’re deactivated. And, if you recall, I owe you a certain…favor.” Bending over his shoulder, her hair fell forward, brushing his cheek. “Or did you think I’d forgotten?”</p>
<p>Slowly, Luke turned his head and answered with a roguish grin, “I’d <em>hoped</em> not.”</p>
<p>“Same rules?” she breathed, her lips just centimeters from his.</p>
<p>“Aye, Captain,” he whispered huskily.</p>
<p>Pivoting around the chair, Mara straddled Luke’s legs, seating herself on his lap. “You look hot….and warm,” she winked. “Let me loosen this for you.” Her fingers traveled nimbly up his tunic releasing the clasps. Pushing the dark fabric off his shoulders, they then journeyed lightly down his now-exposed chest.</p>
<p>He watched her quietly from his restrained position, feeling his body respond against the confines of his trousers. If Mara noticed his state, she gave no indication and reached for the glass of liquor behind her.</p>
<p>She took a drink, the sparkling liquid reflecting in her green eyes, then held the glass to Luke’s lips and tilted it so he could swallow. “You should come with me to Oseon sometime,” she commented casually. “They have an impressive collection of spirits.”</p>
<p>Pulling the glass away from his mouth, her hand shifted ever-so-slightly and red liquor splashed onto his bare chest. “Oops!” she blinked. “Sorry about that. Don’t worry - I’ll clean it up.”</p>
<p>Setting the brandy aside, she swiped some of the wayward liquid with her thumb then licked it off her finger. “Not bad. But <em>this</em> would probably work better.” And with that, she leaned down and lapped the liquor from his chest, grazing her lips lightly across the toned, tanned muscles.</p>
<p>He moaned softly as her tongue continued its trek, even after the brandy was gone. Seeking out each nipple, she flicked them to hardness before following the lines of this collar bone up to his neck, latching finally onto an earlobe until she felt him shiver beneath her.</p>
<p>Taking advantage of his distraction, she ran one hand along his thigh until it reached the pulsing bulge below the belt of his pants. “Do you <em>always</em> wear your clothes so tight?” she murmured into his ear.</p>
<p>“You seem to have that effect on me.”</p>
<p>“So, it’s <em>my</em> fault?” she teased, sitting back on his lap and reaching for his belt with both hands. “I suppose I should help you get more comfortable, then. After all, you are my guest.”</p>
<p>Luke started to answer but grunted instead as his engorged member was released and came to rest on his lower abdomen with a soft smack.</p>
<p>Mara scooted forward again, placing her still-clothed crotch against his bareness, and reached for her glass. “So, like I was saying,” she continued, taking a swig before pressing the cup to his lips again. “I chose this particular liquor because of the hint of woody flavor.”</p>
<p>She pulled the drink away from his mouth, this time spilling a considerable amount on his groin. “Oh dear,” she looked at the brandy trickling down his erection. “I really am clumsy today.” Batting her eyes in mock contrition, she asked, “Shall I get that for you?”</p>
<p>Luke could only nod as she climbed off his lap and pushed his knees apart to kneel between his legs. Slowly, her warm tongue claimed the red liquid along his hardened manhood and Luke’s head fell back against the pilot’s chair with a groan.</p>
<p>Mara smiled at the sound even as she savored the taste of sweet liquor combined with salty skin. Wrapping her fingers around the base of his staff, she pressed her lips to its tip, alternately suckling and twirling her tongue around the sensitive peak.</p>
<p>“Gods…Mara…”</p>
<p>Slowly, she took him in her mouth, sliding the embrace of her lips up and down his shaft. He was far too well endowed for her to take him completely, at least in this position. She was careful not to let him finish, as dampness began to spread from the part of her that <em>could</em> hold him entirely.</p>
<p>She sensed his mounting frustration and pulled her lips from his cock, pressing them instead in a line of ascending kisses up his taut stomach and chest.</p>
<p>“Mara…” he groaned through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>Rising from her knees, she stepped away from him and leaned back against the console. “Is there a problem, Master Jedi?” she smirked. “Payback’s tough, isn’t it? Especially in matters of…control.”</p>
<p>Luke grimaced, remembering the time he’d left her hanging in such a state on Yavin. He should have known she wouldn’t forget that part, either. But two could play at this game.</p>
<p>“You want to see control?” He settled smugly into the seat as much as he could with his hands still cuffed together behind the chair. “I’ll show you <em>control</em>.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Mara couldn’t move, her hands seemingly glued to the console behind her. Luke made no move other than to narrow his eyes and the zipper on the front of her shirt began to slide down as unseen hands pushed the garment open. The fastener on her bra popped as well and the silky fabric fell to puddle around her waist.</p>
<p>Intense blue eyes were trained on hers now and she stared at them, mesmerized. The forgotten brandy glass rose gracefully and hovered in front of her, only for a moment, before tipping to pour its contents across her bare breasts.</p>
<p>She felt him release her arms as the unseen hands drew her forward to stand between his legs. Her blouse and bra fell to the floor and he pulled her even closer, bringing a single nipple to his mouth where he lapped the red liquor with his tongue.</p>
<p>Mara moaned, slipping her hands into his hair and guiding his mouth across her smooth flesh. He insisted on taking each pink tip into his mouth and holding her with the Force if she tried to back away before he was done.</p>
<p>Lost in the ministrations of his lips and tongue, she became vaguely aware that her pants were sliding down her hips and she wriggled out of them and her boots without breaking contact.</p>
<p>Luke released her then and she slid her hands down to his shoulders. His skin was hot and sweaty and she realized that most of his clothes were still on, pushed aside to expose only the parts she’d been enjoying. She’d have to untie his hands to undress him but she wasn’t quite finished with him. Not yet.</p>
<p>Lifting her legs onto his, she straddled him again, rubbing her wet sex eagerly against his erection. “I’d be a lousy Captain if I didn’t offer you the chance to experience every luxury aboard the <em>Fire</em>, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Luke shifted to increase the teasing pressure. “I won’t argue. But I didn’t come prepared for-”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that,” she lifted her hips away. “I took care of it.”</p>
<p>“You planned this?” he asked hoarsely.</p>
<p>“Hell, yeah,” she grinned, reaching down to position him against her moist opening. “Are you ready, Master?”</p>
<p>He half-laughed in anticipation. “Oh, yes, Ma’am!”</p>
<p>And with that, she descended on him, plunging his swollen length inside her and sheathing him to the hilt. Mutual moans of pleasure echoed through the cockpit as she thrust her tight walls rhythmically along his rigid staff.</p>
<p>Already halfway to bursting before she’d even mounted him, he began to feel the rise of his climax. “That’s it…just like that…” He longed to break free of the cuffs around his wrists so that he could grab her by the waist and guide her where his need led, but he urged her on instead, “<em>Faster, baby</em>…”</p>
<p>Mara complied readily. Reaching over his shoulders and clutching the back of the pilot’s chair for leverage, she rode him fast and hard. The sweet torment of approaching release began to burn within her and she forced it aside, determined to bring him to completion first.</p>
<p>Her name exploded from his throat as he exploded inside her and she leaned forward, pressing her cleft against him and grinding herself to ecstasy. Her orgasm ripped through her body and she threw her head back, screaming the only name she’d ever cried out in the heat of passion - the name of the only man who’d ever asked nothing in return.</p>
<p>She collapsed against him, burying her face against his neck in exhaustion and savoring the sting of his sweat against her skin. When his breathing had slowed, she sat up and, without thinking, pushed their tangled, damp red and blond locks away from his face…and kissed him.</p>
<p>Instantly, the stun cuffs clanked to the deck at Luke’s silent command and he was holding her, his gentle hands caressing her back and wandering softly through her hair. She melted against him, deepening the kiss that filled and consumed her as nothing ever had before.</p>
<p>Luke sat up, sliding one hand tenderly around her waist and the other behind her neck to hold her kiss as long as possible, to steady her now-trembling form.</p>
<p>Mara pulled away first, panting as he slowly came into focus. “I guess,” she cleared her throat. “I guess we’re even now.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “I guess so.”</p>
<p>A heartbeat passed between them and they separated, hastily reaching for their clothes. They dressed in awkward silence, acutely aware that - for a moment - it had been more than just sex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. One Night on Coruscant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Mara’s birthday dinner, but the talk is of Luke and Callista.  Mara doesn’t take it well. Neither does Luke.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the chapter where the series takes a turn for the better, not because of anything I did, but because the gloriously talented <strong>kayladie</strong> started beta’ing and fixed all my messes.  I don’t know if she’s around here, but I adore you, K!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"So, do you think you’ll get married?" Mirax Horn asked, regarding the Jedi Master across the dinner table carefully.</p><p>"We’ve talked about it," Luke admitted, taking a swig of brandy in spite of the fact that he was already light-headed. He hadn’t planned to over-indulge, but a less-than-warm reception from the guest of honor had left him thirsty for the rich liquor.</p><p>"Do you want to have children?" Mirax pressed.</p><p>"Maybe." Either from the interrogation or the brandy, his cheeks began to flush. "We still have a lot to think about."</p><p>"Of course," Mirax smiled knowingly. "Well, I can’t wait to meet Callista. She sounds very nice, and you seem happy."</p><p>A thud from the opposite end of the table turned several heads as Mara Jade plunked yet another empty whiskey glass onto the table, her gaze fixed pointedly on a vidscreen displaying the latest smashball scores.</p><p>Mirax excused herself and made her way down the table, taking the vacant seat opposite her red-haired friend. The restaurant band had returned and she raised her voice over the music. "How many of those have you had?" She pointed to the empty glass.</p><p>Mara swiveled blood-shot eyes in her direction, not quite meeting her gaze. "A few."</p><p>"You'd had a ‘few’ two hours ago." Mirax leaned across the table. "How many have you had since then? Or, maybe I should ask, since Luke arrived?"</p><p>Green eyes stared back at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>Mirax lowered her voice, reaching across to rest her hand on Mara’s before she could signal the bartender for another shot. "It means I’m not blind, Mara. And I’m not the only one who has noticed."</p><p>Mara glanced down the table lined with her friends, many of whom promptly looked away. Luke, however, seemed to be following their conversation with interest.</p><p>"I think you need to mind your own damn business," she said as she jerked her hand away from Mirax. "This is my birthday party, remember? I can get sloshed if I want." Mara signaled the bartender for another shot of whiskey. "And I’m going to kill Karrde for talking me into this."</p><p>Mirax leaned back into her seat, switching tactics. "You look great," she said, indicating the younger woman’s uncharacteristic shimmering blouse and long, full skirt. "Faughn was determined to get you into something resembling a dress for your - which birthday is it now?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter." Mara slammed her empty glass down hard enough to crack one of the edges and stood up, swaying slightly. "I’m out of here."</p><p>"Wait a minute!" Mirax stood as well. "Mara, you’re in no condition-"</p><p>Scooting his chair back from the table rather loudly, Luke interrupted, "I’ll take her home."</p><p>Mara shot him a sideways glance and snorted mockingly, "Oooh, my hero."</p><p>He joined them, his gait not entirely steady and, of course, she noticed.</p><p>"You’re in no better shape than I am, farmboy." She pushed past him, headed for the exit.</p><p>The birthday guests at the table had grown silent, looking back and forth between the two of them. Luke pulled a face, snatching his jacket from the back of his chair, and followed her out the door.</p><p>Fortunately, she hadn’t made it far and he found her with relative ease amidst the crowds of Coruscant night life. "Mara!" Luke caught up with her in front of a deserted alley beside one of the older clubs and cut her off. "Hey! Are you all right?"</p><p>She swayed and closed her eyes for a second before glaring vibroblades at him. "I’m fine. Now, either move out of my way, or I’ll do it for you."</p><p>Luke ignored her, reaching forward to grab her shoulders. "You walked out on a lot of people back there – <em>friends</em> who were there to celebrate your birthday. That was a little cold, even for you, don’t you think?"</p><p>"If I am interested in your opinion of my social graces, I’ll ask. Now move," she growled, planting her hands firmly on his chest to shove him aside.</p><p>He was faster, however, and caught her by the wrists, deflecting the motion. Angrily, she twisted away from him in a move that, had she been sober, would have disentangled her, but instead sent them both spiraling into the alley where they tripped over a crate and fell in a heap next to a foul-smelling refuse bin.</p><p>Mara landed face-down and turned over to find Luke straddling her. "Get off of me," she grimaced.</p><p>Luke stared down at her, trying not to notice that her blouse had fallen open to reveal her silken undergarments. "Not until you tell me what the problem is." His tongue felt thick, making the words come out slurred.</p><p>"I don’t know what you’re-"</p><p>"You didn’t even speak to me in the restaurant," he pressed indignantly. "Any particular reason?"</p><p>Mara frowned. "You’re drunk."</p><p>"So are you," he countered. "That’s not the reason and you know it."</p><p>"You’ve got a lot of nerve," Mara gritted through clenched teeth, struggling under his weight.</p><p>"Calm down," he soothed, reflexively brushing a wayward lock of hair from her face. "Let me walk you home. I’ll make you some caf and we can talk."</p><p>"I don’t want to talk and you’re looking entirely too comfortable in this position. Now get <em>off</em> of me!" With a hint of Force power, she shoved him away and he landed flat on his back across the alley.</p><p>Staggering to her feet, Mara sneered down at him, "Go screw your <em>girlfriend</em>, Skywalker. Or isn’t she any good at it?"</p><p>"My girlfr-?" Luke scrambled to his feet. "Hey!"</p><p>She tried to push past him again, but he caught her arm in a vise grip, pushing her against the wall. "Mara…" He blinked in an effort to clear his clouded mind. "What’s that supposed to mean?"</p><p>She glowered up at him. "Figure it out, Mr. All-Knowing Jedi Master."</p><p>Luke took a step back as realization dawned. "You’re jealous!"</p><p>Mara’s mouth fell open. "I am not <em>jealous</em>. I am <em>offended!</em>"</p><p>Shouldering her way past him, she started to walk away, but stopped in her tracks and spun around to face him, seething. "How dare you! Less than an hour ago, you were talking about marrying that woman, about having <em>children</em> with her, and now you want to follow <em>me</em> home? How <em>dare</em> you!"</p><p>"That’s not what I meant!" he gaped.</p><p>"Isn’t it?"</p><p>She crossed the distance between them and, before he could stop her, planted her hand firmly between his legs. He had hoped that she hadn't noticed the involuntary bulge in his pants that now twitched under her touch.</p><p>"'Let me walk you home'," she mimicked. "'I’ll make you some caf and we can talk'. I don’t think <em>talking</em> is what you had in mind."</p><p>Luke averted his eyes and answered weakly, "That’s not true-"</p><p>"So why wasn't she at the party tonight?" Mara challenged.</p><p>"She had a previous engagement," Luke defended.</p><p>"Convenient excuse. Did you even invite her or did you have <em>other</em> plans?"</p><p>Luke felt himself grow even harder with a whiff of her perfume and tried to shift away from her prying hand.</p><p>"I trusted you, Luke!" Her voice wavered. She knew him too well not to recognize his desire. "I thought you were better than this."</p><p>Luke felt the color drain from his face even though he had told her the truth. "I’m sorry, Mara. That’s not why-"</p><p>"<em>Why</em>, then?" she demanded, releasing him with a shove that sent him staggering backwards.</p><p>Luke caught his balance but could not tamp down his frustration and blurted out, "<em>I still think about you!</em>"</p><p>The confession detonated between them like a sonic charge and it was too late to take it back.</p><p>"I know I shouldn’t," he faltered, studying the filthy ground between them. He had sworn his heart to Callista and had remained faithful to her. "We – she and I are alike. We want the same things. I can – I think we could grow old together. But you..."</p><p>He gazed across the alley at the striking face that haunted his most arousing dreams. Her hair was mussed, just like it always was after their intimate encounters and he felt his resolve crumbling in the electric night air. "She’s not like you."</p><p>"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Mara challenged.</p><p>Her intoxicating green eyes summoned him as effectively as any spell. "I don’t dream about making love to <em>her</em>." He advanced slowly, a tumult of emotions raging in his soul. "I don’t see her across a room and want to taste <em>her</em> so bad it makes my lips tingle."</p><p>Mara backed away from his raw declaration until she hit the grimy wall behind her.</p><p>"I don’t get hard when I think about <em>her</em>," he ended huskily, stopping a breath away from her slender form.</p><p>Mara shook her head slowly, skeptically. "I’m not your perfect little soul mate," she whispered. "I’m not what you want."</p><p>"No," Luke said softly as he captured her face in his hands, threading his fingers through her hair. "You are what I <em>crave</em>."</p><p>Holding her there in the dark with the speeder lights flashing in her eyes and reflecting against the shimmery fabric of her blouse, he succumbed to forbidden desire. Running his palms down her neck, his mouth followed, hot lips finding her temple, nibbling her ear, pressing against the pulse in her throat. His hands continued down, caressing her breasts through her thin blouse and sliding over her waist and hips. Slipping around to her backside, he cupped the tight mounds below her waist and pulled her against his groin. The air between them pulsed as fiercely as his throbbing manhood now grinding against the firmness of her pelvic bone.</p><p>"What? Your little Jedi doesn’t satisfy you?" Mara panted.</p><p>"She doesn’t scream my name in the heat of passion." He reached even lower to gather the fabric of Mara’s skirt, pulling it up along her bare legs underneath. "Her heart doesn’t pound against my chest when I hold her. She doesn’t glow in the moonlight when we’re finished."</p><p>His left hand found its way under her skirt and he ran his fingers lightly along the edge of her panties. Slipping beneath the silken borders, he stroked the soft curls between her legs.</p><p>A whimper escaped Mara’s lips. "And when I touch her," he continued huskily, sliding a finger between her moist folds, "she isn’t wet…like <em>you</em>."</p><p>He plunged his fingers into her slick core, forcing a cry from her throat. "Tell me to stop," he rasped, stroking her inner walls. "Tell me you don’t want it."</p><p>"Damn you!" she choked, fumbling to unfasten his pants as he ripped the panties from her body. Pulling his erection free, she hiked one leg straight up over his shoulder with a dancer’s flexibility, opening her flushed folds to receive him.</p><p>"<em>Mara…</em>" he breathed, falling into her and thrusting his hungry length deep. Her sex was stretched taut, massaging the ridges of his swollen shaft with every thrust. She was wonderfully hot and wet and he wanted to shout his delight to the stars even as he pounded her against the wall.</p><p>He leaned in to kiss her but she pushed his face away roughly. "No!" she grunted, holding him at arm’s length. "Not on the lips. Not if it’s just sex."</p><p>Luke stopped, pulling out reluctantly and nodding in understanding. "All right," he muttered as he grabbed her around the waist. "Not on <em>those</em> lips."</p><p>Abruptly, he picked her up and deposited her on the chest-high ledge of a recycling compartment. Pulling her hips to the edge, he pushed her thighs apart and buried his face between her legs. Spreading the swollen womanly lips, he lavished them with his tongue, lapping up her juices and following the path his organ had just traveled.</p><p>Mara leaned against the wall, arching her back and spreading her legs even wider. With a deliberate tug, he latched onto her hardened center, suckling it until she writhed beneath the onslaught moaning his name.</p><p>He waited until he felt her burgeoning orgasm before pulling away to rub her vigorously with his thumb. "Scream for me," he rumbled, standing to lean between her legs. Pulling her blouse open, he jerked her bra aside to expose a pink nipple. Rubbing the nub between his fingers in rhythm with the bud beneath his thumb, he drove her to climax. "Scream for me, baby!"</p><p>And she did. Throwing her head backwards, she called his name over and over with the thrashing of her hips. "That’s it," Luke coaxed, stroking her shuddering sex as she slowed. "That’s my girl."</p><p>Mara swallowed a sob and he felt her flash of humiliation at her vulnerability. Inhaling a ragged breath, she planted a booted foot firmly against his shoulder and kicked him away. "I’m not your <em>girl</em>."</p><p>Dropping down from the ledge, she grabbed his tunic and shoved him face-first against the refuse bin with enough force to knock the wind from his lungs. Taking advantage of his breathless moment of disarray, she jerked his pants and underwear down to his knees. Pressing her chest against his back, she reached around to grasp his unsatisfied member and began to fondle him, sliding her left hand along his engorged shaft. Pausing at the top, she ran her thumb around the tip and he groaned in response.</p><p>Mara caressed the sensitive skin of his buttocks with the opposite hand. He moaned again and Mara shifted to the side so that she could reach his front and rear endowments with ease.</p><p>"That’s nice," he breathed. Callista, true to her conservative nature, never touched him like this.</p><p>"You like that?" Mara breathed, positioning the fingers of her right hand at the top of his rear seam. Deliberately tracing the inner line, she followed the crevice down to the tight opening within.</p><p>Luke shivered and turned his head as she began to finger the outer ridge of his ass. "Mara?" he asked uncertainly.</p><p>"What’s wrong?" she murmured, a lascivious smile on her lips. "You’re not getting shy on me, are you?"</p><p>He swallowed. "No…"</p><p>"Good." Propping one leg on the side of the bin, Mara reached under her skirt, delving into the still-moist depths between her legs to lubricate her fingers. Withdrawing them carefully, she teased his manly divide apart and pressed her wet fingers against his opening.</p><p>"Tell me to stop," she whispered.</p><p>He couldn't answer. It felt so good...so erotic. Gently, she inserted one finger and he gasped at the foreign sensation.</p><p>"Relax," she soothed, easing a second finger alongside the first to stretch him. He groaned in earnest then, but shifted his stance to allow her easier access.</p><p>She started slowly, the palm of one hand stroking his staff and the fingers of the other moving in and out of his tight entrance. He felt his muscles begin to tremble and clutched the edges of the refuse bin for support. Mara rotated her fingers within him and, as if standing outside of his body, he heard himself calling her name when his vision went white with stars.</p><p>His shaft swelled to impossible girth and Mara stoked it fervently. Rising on her toes, she pressed her mouth to his ear, nipping at the soft lobe. "<em>Scream for me</em>," she hissed, thrusting her fingers inside him to the knuckle.</p><p>He climaxed in a roar of unchecked release, shouting to the night sky as his hot seed spilled over her hand and ran down her arm. Gradually, she slowed her ministrations and he collapsed against the cold durasteel, trembling.</p><p>When he’d regained enough sense to stand up straight and fasten his trousers, he turned to find Mara leaning against the alley wall, wiping her hands on her skirt. He was still panting when his comlink buzzed in his pocket.</p><p>Fumbling for the activation switch, he answered, "Yes? Oh, hi, Callie...The party was nice…of course, I’ll give her your regards. No, I'm fine...just had to run to catch a transport," he lied when she asked why he was out of breath. "I’m on the way home now…see you soon…love you, too."</p><p>Luke tucked the comlink into his pocket self-consciously. "Sorry about that."</p><p>"No problem," Mara answered, harsh lights from the adjacent nightclub flashing across her stony face. "Do you really love her?"</p><p>Luke opened his mouth then closed it again, nodding almost imperceptibly. Mentally, he professed his love for Callista, though every fiber in his heart longed to embrace the fiery woman in front of him and never let her go.</p><p>Mara straightened her shoulders. "All right, then. She won’t hear about tonight from me. But you should probably wash up before you go home. I doubt she’d be very understanding about smelling another woman on you."</p><p>He rubbed his hands across his face and through his hair, pierced with guilt that he had betrayed Callista's trust...and Mara's heart.</p><p>Mara interrupted his thoughts. "And this will <em>not</em> happen again," she stated with finality, turning to leave.</p><p>Luke darted forward and grabbed her by the arm. "Mara, wait!" It couldn't end like this.</p><p>Snatching her arm free she whirled around and slapped him across the face. Hard. His face stung as the sound echoed through the alley.</p><p>"I won’t be the <em>other woman</em>, Skywalker," she spat bitterly. "I don’t care how good you fuck!"</p><p>Mara spun on her heel, her skirt swirling around her ankles, and stalked out of the alley. Left alone with her lingering scent, Luke watched her disappear into the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Another Night on Yavin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It has been a year since the incident at Mara’s birthday party.  Can Luke and Mara’s friendship be salvaged?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke Skywalker leaned close to the mirror in his refresher, inspecting the growing red welt on his shoulder. <em>Stang</em>, it itched! Scratching would only make it worse and he dutifully applied the salve Tionne had given him from the Academy’s medical dispensary. Leia was supposed to be sending him a stronger medication but she wasn’t scheduled to arrive for two more days.</p>
<p>The comm panel buzzed an incoming alert from the landing pad and Luke glanced out his window. Even in the dark, he recognized the familiar ship’s outline.</p>
<p>The <em>Jade’s Fire</em>.</p>
<p>He frowned. Why was <em>she</em> here?</p>
<p>Luke had barely pulled his shirt on before a knock sounded at the door and he opened it to find Mara Jade standing in the corridor looking irritated. “Here.” She shoved a small case at him. “Your sister sent you this.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” He opened the door wider. “Come in. But why-”</p>
<p>“Leia couldn’t make it and called in a favor since I was headed this direction.” Mara brushed past him. “Long story. Don’t ask.”</p>
<p>Luke closed the door and scratched his shoulder, distracted. Mara stood in the conversation area, stiff and expressionless. He had run into her a handful of times over the past year and each meeting had been decidedly uncomfortable. This one was proving to be no different.</p>
<p>“Well, thank you again,” he said, scratching.</p>
<p>Mara raised an eyebrow. “You got fleas or something?”</p>
<p>“No,” he answered. “A meepid. That’s what the medicine is for.” He nodded to the case she’d brought.</p>
<p>“A meepid? Well, then just cut it out.”</p>
<p>The meepid – a tiny insect that burrowed its way under the first layer of skin - was a prevalent pest in some areas of Yavin’s jungle. Theoretically, the fastest cure was to prick it from under the skin but Luke had never had personal experience with it until now.</p>
<p>“No, thanks.” Luke reached for the case, opting for a less invasive treatment. “This will do fine.”</p>
<p>“That’ll take <em>weeks</em>,” Mara informed him.</p>
<p>“This stuff is new,” he retaliated. “It’s supposed to work faster.” Luke turned away but felt Mara’s sudden suspicion.</p>
<p>“Wait a minute,” she started slowly. “Are you afraid of needles?”</p>
<p>“I am not <em>afraid</em> of them,” he answered, pointedly reaching beneath the fabric of his shirt to rub the new ointment on his shoulder. “I just prefer a different approach.”</p>
<p>“Jedi Master Luke Skywalker is afraid of <em>needles?</em>” A wicked grin spread across her face and Luke grimaced as she took entirely too much pleasure in her discovery. “This from the man who quit his training to rush off and confront <em>Darth Vader</em>-”</p>
<p>“I didn’t <em>quit</em>. And my father didn’t have a needle.”</p>
<p>“He had a <em>lightsaber</em>.”</p>
<p>“Lightsabers don’t bother me.” He began to scratch in earnest, clawing off most of the ointment he’d just applied.</p>
<p>Mara gave a short laugh at his obvious discomfort. Reaching down to a hidden sleeve in her boot, she removed a vicious-looking knife. “Look, this’ll just take a second. It doesn’t hurt, I promise.”</p>
<p>Luke’s eyes grew wide. “Mara, that knife is-”</p>
<p>“Unsanitary, I know. Where’s your medpack?”</p>
<p>“I was going to say illegal.” He grimaced as she cleaned the blade with antiseptic.</p>
<p>“Only in the Inner Rim.” She turned toward him with the blade, motioning for him to unfasten his tunic. He backed away instead.</p>
<p>Mara rolled her eyes. Sticking the hilt of the knife between her teeth, she quickly opened his shirt to reveal the angry looking welt on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Um, Mara?” Luke glanced down nervously. “Your hands are shaking.”</p>
<p>“No, they’re not.” She brandished the knife. “Now, be still.”</p>
<p>He didn’t dare argue with the razor-sharp tip aimed at him. Instead, he closed his eyes, tensing and anticipating a stab of pain.</p>
<p>“All done,” she announced.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes as she pressed a small bacta patch on the wound. “That’s it?”</p>
<p>“I told you it only takes a second. Feel better?”</p>
<p>The itching had already stopped. “Yes. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Anytime.” She cleaned the blade and slipped it back into her boot. Averting her eyes from his bare chest, she turned toward the door. “I should be going now.”</p>
<p>Luke fingered the patch on his shoulder and took a deep breath, steeling himself for the moment he could avoid no longer. “Mara, wait.”</p>
<p>She froze, clearly sensing the shift in his aura and answered too quickly. “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p>
<p>“About your party last year-”</p>
<p>“I <em>said</em>-”</p>
<p>“Mara, we need to-”</p>
<p>“No, we <em>don’t!</em>” She rounded on him in a flash of anger. “It was a mistake and we both know it. There’s nothing to talk about.”</p>
<p>“Just <em>listen</em>, then. I need to say this.” She looked away as he approached but remained where she stood. Luke reached for her, touching her chin gently and turning her eyes back to his. “I’m sorry, Mara. I am <em>so sorry</em>.” Unexpected tears stung his eyes. “I should never have taken advantage of you like that.”</p>
<p>Mara blinked, her expression impossible to read. “You don’t have to apologize. We were drunk.”</p>
<p>“That’s no excuse. I knew better.”</p>
<p>“And now you flatter yourself,” she retorted. “If you recall, I wasn’t exactly an innocent bystander. I could have said <em>no</em>.”</p>
<p>“It was wrong-”</p>
<p>“Of course, it was wrong,” Mara cut him off abruptly. “We knew it at the time, but I don’t remember <em>complaining</em>. Do you?”</p>
<p>Luke recoiled at her harshness and she clamped her mouth shut, flushing slightly. Taking a deep breath, she reached for his hand in unspoken apology. “Don’t, Luke.” Her voice softened as she said, “Don’t be so hard on yourself. We all make mistakes.”</p>
<p>He looked down at her hand in his and squeezed it gently. “I never wanted to hurt you,” he swallowed. “Or Callista.”</p>
<p>He expected Mara to flinch at the mention of his former lover but she didn’t. Stepping back, he lowered himself onto a lounger. “And you were right.” He looked up at her. “She could tell - when I got home that night. She knew I’d been with someone else.”</p>
<p>Luke ran his hands through his hair, staring down at the floor. “She left the next day.”</p>
<p>He did not look up when Mara settled beside him carefully and could only hope she didn’t notice that every hair on his arm prickled to life at her closeness. “Was that the reason?”</p>
<p>Luke shook his head. “She said it wasn’t. She said we wanted different things…” he trailed off.</p>
<p>“She wouldn’t forgive you?” Mara asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Would <em>you?</em>” He looked up sharply.</p>
<p>She met his gaze, unwavering. He saw his own pain reflected in her eyes before she turned them away, peering into the distance.</p>
<p>Her voice was haunted when she answered. “I’ve done worse.”</p>
<p>Luke did not reply, allowing the silence to rest between them. He felt Mara’s eyes eventually settle on him, probing him lightly in the Force. “She hurt you.” It was not a question.</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I deserved it.”</p>
<p>“<em>Deserved</em> it?” She sounded incredulous. “You took no vows with her.”</p>
<p>He turned to face her straight-on. “I lied to her. I was unfaithful. <em>Yes</em>, I deserved it.”</p>
<p>Mara studied him carefully, as if weighing her next words. Finally, she asked, “Where did she go?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Luke shook his head. “But she was right. We wanted…<em>want</em>…different things.”</p>
<p>Silence grew between them again and Mara gave a heavy sigh. “Well, you know what this means, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Luke shook his head.</p>
<p>“I have to find her,” Mara continued. “I have to find her and tell her exactly what happened.”</p>
<p>“No, you don’t,” Luke protested. “This was between me and her and now it’s over.”</p>
<p>Mara held up a hand to silence him. “Let me finish! And then, because you’re my friend and I don’t like my friends getting hurt, I am honor-bound to rough her up a little.”</p>
<p>Luke mouth fell open. “Rough her – <em>what?</em>”</p>
<p>“You heard me,” Mara answered calmly, rising from the lounger to face him. “And don’t look at me like that. I’m a professional. She won’t be, as your father would say, <em>permanently</em> damaged.”</p>
<p>“Mara - you’re - ” Luke sputtered. “No!”</p>
<p>She ignored him, kneeling instead beside the trunk where she knew he kept various weapons and rummaging through the contents. “You don’t happen to have a Sarti rope, do you?”</p>
<p>Luke jumped up. “What the hell for?”</p>
<p>Again, Mara faced him with utmost calm. “To tie her down, of course. I have to do something about her hair - I <em>hate</em> that color.” Returning to the trunk, she removed a deactivated neuronic whip that Luke didn’t even remember owning. “Ah! This will do.”</p>
<p>Luke stared at her, horrified. He was beginning to wonder if she had taken leave of her senses when he noticed the hint of a smile playing around the edges of her mouth. He felt his face color with realization. “You’re teasing me, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Why would you say that?” she asked, frowning.</p>
<p>“Because! You’re standing there holding a whip and talking – <em>crazy</em> - about coloring another woman’s hair! And-”</p>
<p>Mara was all but biting her lips, her eyes sparking with mischief.</p>
<p>And somehow, the pain that had kept them apart eased, all but melting with her smile. For in her gaze, he saw acceptance…and forgiveness. He returned her playful smirk with a small grin of his own. “You <em>are</em> teasing me.”</p>
<p>She exploded in laughter. “Of course, I am!” She threw the whip at him. “Do you honestly think I would <em>do</em> that?”</p>
<p>He blushed even harder when she practically tripped over the trunk laughing.</p>
<p>“Very funny,” Luke said. Reaching down, he picked up the whip and promptly threw it back at her.</p>
<p>Caught off guard, Mara yelped and deflected the handle, sending it crashing into a shelf behind her….and a tray of sand from the top ledge crashing down on top of her.</p>
<p>Luke darted forward but the damage was already done. Doused in sand, Mara stood there cursing, stomping and swatting at her clothes. Luke covered his mouth, trying not to laugh, and went to retrieve a brush from the refresher. When he returned, Mara had flung her hair forward in an attempt to shake the sand out.</p>
<p>“No – not like that!” Luke rushed to her side and pushed her hair back into place. “That’ll just make it worse.” He handed her the brush. “Start on the ends and work your way up. It’s easier that way.”</p>
<p>“I take it you’ve done this before?”</p>
<p>“Only a few million times. You can’t exactly wash with water every time you get sand in your hair on Tatooine,” he laughed.</p>
<p>“Can I ask why you have a pile of sand in your room?”</p>
<p>“Actually, it’s sand art. It was a gift from one of the students to remind me of home.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” She looked down at the scattered mess. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s all right,” he assured her, smiling. “It can be fixed.”</p>
<p>Running her fingers through her hair, she leaned close to him. “Did I get it all?”</p>
<p>He looked down at the remaining patches of sand in her hair. “Um, almost.”</p>
<p>“Well, here.” She handed him the brush. “Help me.”</p>
<p>Luke swallowed self-consciously when a stray lock of her hair swept across his still-exposed chest. Taking the brush, he ran it carefully through the red waves.</p>
<p>“Is there any chance that you can stay for a few days? We’re starting some new classes you might be interested in,” Luke asked in what he hoped was a neutral tone. He had no desire to sabotage their friendship again with untoward advances. With any luck, she wouldn’t notice that the sand from her hair had adhered itself to his now-sweating palms.</p>
<p>“I can’t,” she said, shaking her head. “I have to rendezvous with Karrde day-after-tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Luke put the brush down and took an unconscious step closer. “Did you mean what you said? About being my friend?”</p>
<p>Mara looked up at him and, if he wasn’t imagining things, she seemed to be breathing faster than usual when she answered, “I did.”</p>
<p>“I missed that,” he continued, absently brushing sand from her shoulder. “Being your friend.” His heart was pounding so hard in his chest, he was certain she could hear it.</p>
<p>“Me, too.” She raised a trembling hand to finger his bandaged shoulder lightly. “And…occasionally…very <em>good</em> friends.”</p>
<p>“That, too,” he whispered.</p>
<p>She lifted her eyes from his shoulder and there was no mistaking the familiar gleam in their green depths. “Maybe I <em>could</em> stay, for just one night.”</p>
<p>“One night would be nice,” he breathed cautiously.</p>
<p>“Yes, it would.” Her fingers continued their trek upward to brush his temples and eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” he murmured through dry lips, every pore in his skin tingling at her touch. “Maybe we should take it slow.”</p>
<p>“You’re right.” She threaded her fingers into his hair. “We have all night to take it slow.” Pulling his lips to hers, she kissed him firmly, pushing any doubt about her intentions from his mind.</p>
<p>And he was lost.</p>
<p>Gathering her into crushing embrace, he smothered her mouth with his own. She yielded in his arms, returning his fervent affection while sliding his shirt off his shoulders and discarding it on the floor.</p>
<p>Disengaging only long enough to tug her own blouse off over her head, she wrapped her arms around him again. He shivered under her hot caresses along his back and arms and followed blindly when she guided him away from the lounger.</p>
<p>“Bed!” she gasped, stumbling backwards.</p>
<p>Shrugging off belts, pants, and boots, they staggered - still kissing - across his living area and into the bedroom. Sweeping her up into his arms, he made for the bed…and promptly tripped over a training remote.</p>
<p>Barely recovering in time, he dropped her unceremoniously onto the mattress and collapsed beside her, laughing.</p>
<p>“That’s not funny!” Mara grinned, tugging his underwear off and tossing it aside. “Your lousy housekeeping is going to give me a concussion.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t expecting company,” he protested, and rapidly divested her of the rest of her clothes. Pinning her onto her back, he kissed the delicate skin around her ear. “I would have taken you in there, on the lounger…or the floor. You’re the one who wanted the bedroom.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want the floor,” she answered huskily, wrapping her legs around his hips. “<em>Take me here</em>.”</p>
<p>He was never happier to comply. Falling into her, he plunged his swollen manhood into her warm, wet core. Remembering the thin Academy walls, he buried his face in her hair to muffle his moan of satisfaction.</p>
<p>Mara wriggled beneath his weight and tightened her grip, urging him to stroke deeper with thrusts of her own.</p>
<p>“Slow down,” he gasped, feeling his completion approaching all too soon.</p>
<p>“But I want you <em>now</em>,” she insisted, rocking her hips against him in earnest.</p>
<p>“What’s the hurry – <em>ah!</em>” He shattered inside her, clutching the bedcovers and biting his lip to keep from shouting.</p>
<p>He had barely finished when she flipped him over to straddle his waist. “That,” she whispered, gazing down at him and pushing damp hair from his forehead. “I love that look on your face. That sound of your voice.”</p>
<p>Red hair formed silky sheets around Mara’s face and he blinked back sudden tears at the warmth of affection he felt radiating from her.</p>
<p>Overwhelmed, he could only mutter, “You broke the rule. About not kissing on the lips.”</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you remembered it,” she answered with a smirk.</p>
<p>“I told you I wasn’t that drunk.”</p>
<p>“I guess we need a new rule, then.”</p>
<p>“Do we?” He reached up to brush her cheek.</p>
<p>She sat up, studying him from her perch on his stomach. Her hair was just long enough to cover her breasts and he brushed it aside to trail his fingers lightly around a pink nipple.</p>
<p>“Yes, and stop trying to distract me,” she said, sitting up straighter. “New rule: We aren’t exclusive. If you happen to meet a pretty Twi’lek who strikes your fancy, don’t feel obligated to me.”</p>
<p>Luke was beginning to seriously doubt if he’d ever want any other woman than the one sitting astride him now, but he decided to play along. “All right. And if you decide to make all Ghent’s dreams come true, you need not apologize to me.”</p>
<p>“Ghent?” she asked, startled.</p>
<p>“Surely you’ve noticed the way he looks at you.” Feeling the stirring of desire again, Luke began to run his hands slowly up her thighs.</p>
<p>“No….”</p>
<p>“Well, everyone else has.” He reached her hips and slid his palms just centimeters from her bare sex resting on his stomach.</p>
<p>“Why’d you have to say that?” Her fair skin began to flush as moisture pooled between her legs at his touch. “I have to see him tomorrow and now it’s going to be weird.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Lifting her by the waist, Luke maneuvered his way down to bed until his head was between her legs. “Let’s see if I can find a way to distract you.” With that, he lowered her moist, pink folds onto his mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Mara fell forward, planting her palms against the wall behind bed. She was hesitant at first, but soon began to undulate in gentle rhythm with the lashes of his tongue. The little bundle of nerves between his lips grew firm and he nipped and tweaked it until she was panting for release.</p>
<p>Finally realizing her element of control, she tilted and lowered her hips with just enough pressure to send shudders of climax ripping through her body. Gasping with the effort of containing her voice, she scooted down to plant her mouth against his. “For the record,” she murmured, her lips salty and musky with her own scent, “I hate being quiet.”</p>
<p>“Next time, we’ll use your cabin on the <em>Fire</em>,” he agreed, shifting uncomfortably with the weight of his erection.</p>
<p>“Right. But for now…” She had apparently noticed the reason for his unease, and descended on him, sheathing his pulsing thickness inside her hot inner walls.</p>
<p>Circling her waist with his strong hands, he plunged in and out of her until they’d both been sated again. Muffling a cry of pleasure, she collapsed onto his chest, draping his body with hers.</p>
<p>Luke held her there, caressing her back and hair as his breathing slowed in time with hers. Minutes later, she was asleep, her head turned so that her ear rested over his heart. He smiled drowsily, inhaling the lingering scent of sand in her hair.</p>
<p>He must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes to the morning sun, she was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. One Night on Tatooine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Undercover in an indulgent bar on Tatooine, inhibitions are…loose.  And talk afterward is candid.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mos Napa. Though smaller than some of the other notable spaceports, it rivaled Mos Eisley in seemingly never-ending levels of depravity. The rich and empowered flaunted their wealth here, and anything and everything was for sale. The market was unkind to Outlanders, however, and many a native earned a living by escorting clients through the streets and to places of 'business'.</p>
<p>As such, it should not have surprised Luke Skywalker when he was informed by New Republic Intelligence that an agent had discovered information for sale that was deemed critical in the on-going struggle against Imperial forces. A Specialist had been enlisted and sent ahead to verify the source, and had reported back that the deal was most likely to be sealed by an Agent intimately familiar with local customs.</p>
<p>Though he'd been to Mos Napa only once before, Luke was well-versed in the manner of bartering on Tatooine and the transaction had gone off without a hitch. The purchased datacard safely concealed in a hidden pouch, he followed his host into a private lounge where favored clients were offered all manner of indulgences. Refusal of such hospitality would have been a fatal breech of etiquette, and so Luke sat at the low bar quietly sipping his drink.</p>
<p>Adjusting the heavy, embroidered cape he'd chosen as part of his disguise, he kept his face in shadow as he scanned the room's occupants. With his hair dyed black, brown eye lenses, and roguish-looking beard stubble, he doubted even his Aunt Beru would have recognized him, but he wasn't taking chances.</p>
<p>The lounge was dimly lit by a few red illuminating strips around the ceiling. Loud music blared from the speakers and the air was heavy with the smells of spice and liquor. Species of all gender mingled at tables and on the dance floor, with barely-concealed pairings of a more intimate nature lurking in almost every dark corner.</p>
<p>Luke shifted casually in his chair, trying not to appear anxious. He was scheduled to rendezvous with Mara Jade on Dantooine after this mission and the faint moans drifting toward him from the nearest alcove did little to alleviate the restless desire he'd come to experience with the anticipation of their brief encounters.</p>
<p>In spite of his intention to remain sober, intoxicating smoke from incense-filled wall sconces dulled his vision and caused a slight ringing in his ears. So it was that, when his host appeared again at his elbow, the voice only registered in fragments: "…present you with a gift…from his harem…face must remain covered…not allowed to speak…."</p>
<p>Luke looked up, blinking through the haze, and cringed. He'd noticed the harem slaves scattered around the room. Human and Twi'lek females mostly, who were 'entertaining' clients with private dances and various other means of attention. All were scantily-clad except for their faces which were veiled to reveal only their eyes.</p>
<p>The host motioned a young woman forward and Luke's mind raced, as fast as it could through the fog, for a way to disengage her quickly without offending his benefactor. There was no reason not to partake of her affections, of course, but he preferred to save his energies for the woman he'd be meeting as soon as he could get off this dust ball of a planet.</p>
<p>The cloaked slave knelt in front of him and he stiffened, about to re-direct her to the chair beside him, when a startling set of green eyes flashed at him above her veil - the pair of green eyes he knew intimately.</p>
<p>"Surely, it's not that dark in here, is it?" she batted her painted eyelashes.</p>
<p>"Mara!" he croaked. "How did you-?"</p>
<p>"Shhhhh…." She rested a manicured fingertip lightly on his lips, giving a slight nod toward the frowning host. Luke remembered that she wasn't supposed to speak.</p>
<p>Rising with cat-like grace, she began to sway in time with the music, shrugging off her silken cloak and offering him an unobstructed view of her lithe form. If he hadn't been lightheaded before, he certainly was now. Garments of tightly-woven beads covered her most feminine attributes with sheer fabric attached strategically to present the illusion of sleeves and a skirt. Larger multi-colored beads and ribbons were braided through her hair, sounding almost musical when the soft, red waves brushed past him.</p>
<p>Luke knew she'd been trained as a dancer and he'd noticed evidence of her prowess in combat, but he'd never seen her simply…dance. She was breathtaking. Standing just beyond his reach, her eyes never left his as she moved with a sultry elegance that made even the harsh music sound easy on the ears.</p>
<p>She caught the attention of several other clients but paid them no heed as she continued her singular, sensual performance for him. He'd have been tempted to gloat over the fact that the most gorgeous creature on the planet was his if he hadn't been so intent on figuring out how to get her out the lounge and alone as fast as possible.</p>
<p>He checked the thought immediately. <em>Was she his?</em></p>
<p>As if she'd heard him, she stepped close, running her slim fingers through his hair and down his neck, bringing her bare abdomen within centimeters of his mouth. Tilting his face up toward hers, she whispered through the veil, "Kiss me."</p>
<p>Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against the warm, taut flesh around her navel. The spicy scent of her skin was even more inebriating than the heady fog surrounding him. Slipping his hands behind her knees, he slid them slowly up her smooth thighs to caress the rounded muscles of her buttocks while painting the line above her jeweled thong with feathery kisses. The gossamer skirt tickled his arms as he reached her waist and pulled her onto his lap, trailing his tingling lips up to the barely-contained swell of her breasts.</p>
<p>He had no idea how she'd found him or even knew about this mission, but he decided this wasn't the time to ask. His heart pounded with the beat of the music as he nipped the sensitive prominence of her collarbone. "You look," he murmured into her neck, "so… amazing. This is the real you, isn't it? You've always been a harem slave who only posed as an assassin."</p>
<p>"You've discovered my secret," she whispered. "Now I'll have to kill you."</p>
<p>"What makes you think you'll have better luck this time?" he asked, smiling and twirling one of her shimmering braids around his finger.</p>
<p>Bringing her veil close to his ear, she turned so the host couldn't see her. "I know your vulnerable spots now," she answered, pressing her thigh against his groin for emphasis.</p>
<p>Luke groaned and tilted his head to look into her eyes. "You're bad."</p>
<p>The sheer fabric covering her face tickled his cheek as she purred, "You like me bad."</p>
<p>"I do," he answered huskily. "Let's get out of here so we can be bad together."</p>
<p>"Not yet." She unfastened his cape and let it fall from his shoulders as she pulled him to his feet. "Dance with me."</p>
<p>He followed her to the hazy dance floor. Multi-colored lights flashed in synch with the raucous tempo in the otherwise dark surroundings, making those dancing around them appear only as glimpses of tinted shadows. The music was too loud to hear each other speak, and he allowed her to take the lead.</p>
<p>Again, she danced for him, but this time it wasn't merely suggestive. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulled him against her beaded chest and guided him to follow the gyrations of her hips. He had never danced like this before, but immersing himself in the lights and noise and smoke, he fell into rhythm with her.</p>
<p>Mara's eyes shone as bright as her beaded attire when she began to run her hands seductively down his chest, caressing him through his loose, white shirt. Her back was almost completely exposed and he wished he could see her as he traversed every fair centimeter with his fingertips and palms.</p>
<p>Even in the stale air, he felt a breeze graze across his chest, now glistening with sweat, when she pulled his shirt open. Her hands were hot – tantalizing and aggressive in their trek to trace every muscle beneath them.</p>
<p>She ripped the veil aside and her lips followed her fingers in mutual exploration. Luke backed willingly against the wall and Mara never stopped dancing as she straddled one of his legs between hers. Lost in the pleasure of her mouth, he didn't appreciate her intent until she rubbed her crotch against his thigh.</p>
<p><em>Here?</em> he sent, making use of her gift for telepathy.</p>
<p><em>Yes</em>. She leaned away from him just enough to expose the front of her jeweled underwear. <em>It has a clasp. Unfasten me.</em></p>
<p>Obediently, he reached between her legs. The beads there were slick and he fumbled to release the clasp. When she was free, he could not resist delving into the moist folds and running his fingers along the sides of her hardened nub as he withdrew his hand.</p>
<p>She moaned and pressed herself against his leg again and sent, <em>Keep dancing</em>.</p>
<p>The music beat faster and he supported her around the waist as she began to grind her wet sex against his leg. Her eyes were closed as she held onto the front of his shirt and the strobe lights flashing across them revealed her enraptured face in slow-motion.</p>
<p>His pants had become painfully snug and blood pounded in his own arousal almost as fast as the deafening beat of the drums. "That's it," he urged hoarsely. "Come on, baby."</p>
<p>The blaring from the speakers barely concealed the sound of her cry when Mara threw her head back, shuddering and clenching her thighs around his leg as she slowed the thrashing of her hips and fell against him, arms draped around his neck. Luke ran his fingers lightly down her sweat-damped skin, soothing her as she panted against his chest.</p>
<p>"Gods, Mara. You are so beautiful," he breathed into her ear.</p>
<p>Releasing her arms from his neck, she pulled him away from the wall and led him to a shadowed table in a corner booth where she lifted herself onto the edge. The music quieted to a slow, provocative refrain and Mara raised her hands to stroke his hair and beard. "I like it. You look…scruffy."</p>
<p>"'Scruffy?' That's what my sister calls Han."</p>
<p>"Well," Mara answered, smiling. "I always knew she had good taste." Her hands traced the lines of his profile. "I miss the blue eyes, though. Brown just doesn't suit you."</p>
<p>Leaning forward, Luke removed the lenses and discarded them on the floor.</p>
<p>Mara slipped her hands behind his neck and drew him close. "There you are," she breathed. And her lips were against his, soft and supplicating, drawing him deeply into a kiss that had nothing to do with their cover.</p>
<p>Running her hands beneath his open shirt, Mara reached the bulge in his trousers and stroked it firmly.</p>
<p>Luke groaned into her ear, "Let's go…"</p>
<p>"No." She tugged his pants open and slid a probing hand inside to free his tight, throbbing erection.</p>
<p>"Mara!" he protested.</p>
<p>"<em>Shhhhh</em>," she silenced him again with a finger against his mouth, before slipping it between his lips where he rolled his tongue around the tip and suckled it lightly.</p>
<p>"It's dark," she said, scooting to the edge of the table which was at the perfect height for her to receive him. "No one can see us." Spreading her legs, she propped heeled shoes on chairs at either side of the booth and pulled him close, rubbing the tip of his shaft against her slick center.</p>
<p>Pulsing music beat loudly in the background and Luke reached behind her neck to tilt her face toward him. If possible, she was even more lovely in the haze and gaudy lights and he kissed her, hard and long as he plunged into her open and inviting core.</p>
<p>Hot inner walls enveloped him and he fell into rhythm with the tempo, driving deep. Mara moaned beneath him, leaning back so that her beaded and braided hair rested on the table behind her. Luke spotted a clasp between her breasts and flicked it, releasing the round, glittered mounds of pale flesh. Leaning down, he nuzzled their warmth, taking each pink nipple into his mouth in turn and teasing it to a hardened pearl.</p>
<p>Mara groaned even harder and rocked her hips, increasing the pressure against his powerful thrusts. Feeling his climax approaching, Luke hooked his arms under her thighs for leverage and pounded inside her to completion, growling with the release.</p>
<p>He fell forward onto the table, planting his palms against the table to catch himself as Mara wrapped her arms and legs around him, encircling him in her embrace and caressing his sweat-soaked back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours later, they were sitting Luke's rented land speeder as the first of the Twin Suns began its ascent over the horizon. Mara lay draped across his lap, her fingers tracing patterns through his hair as she held him in a long, lingering kiss. He had covered her with his cape against the cool night air and her skin was warm under his hands which traveled lazily over her bare contours.</p>
<p>He pulled away from her lips reluctantly. "Mara?"</p>
<p>"Hmmm?" she answered, trailing kisses onto his neck.</p>
<p>"Can I ask you something?"</p>
<p>"Um-hmm," came the response from beneath his ear. "I can't make it to Dantooine, if you're wondering why I'm here."</p>
<p>"No, although I was wondering." He shifted her in his arms. "That night…after your party..."</p>
<p>Breaking off her exploration of his earlobe, Mara sighed and sat up to face him. "We already talked about that."</p>
<p>"I know, but-" Luke swallowed. "I have to ask: Why didn't you say 'no'?"</p>
<p>"About what?"</p>
<p>"You said you 'could have said no' to my…advances. Why didn't you?"</p>
<p>Mara blinked at him. "I think the answer is fairly obvious."</p>
<p>Luke didn't answer and she averted her eyes from his silent inquiry. "I wanted you," she stated simply.</p>
<p>"Just for sex?"</p>
<p>"No." She met his gaze head-on, an unreadable expression on her face. "Not just for sex." Sliding off his lap, she settled in the passenger's seat and stared out toward the sunrise. "You were right." Luke sensed her hesitance in the Force, as if she were confessing a long-kept secret. "I was jealous."</p>
<p>Luke felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. Suddenly, her behavior that night made sense: the drunken antagonism, the spiteful comments about his 'girlfriend'…the telling question of whether or not he really loved Callista. How had he not seen it before?</p>
<p>"I didn't know," he whispered to the woman staring stoically ahead.</p>
<p>She shrugged. "Doesn't matter."</p>
<p>He shook his head slowly as his heart began to pound in his chest. "But it – it does matter." He reached for a lock of her hair, stroking it almost reverently. "I want to be more than your lover, Mara."</p>
<p>She turned to face him, the beads in her hair twinkling in the early morning sunlight. He took a deep breath. "I want to be more than your friend." His hand was trembling now and he lowered it from her hair. "If that's-" he faltered under the intensity of her stare. "If that's what you still want."</p>
<p>For a long moment, neither of them moved. Luke tried to calm his shallow breaths as he collected himself to confess his own secret. "Mara, I -"</p>
<p>"Don't." She leaned across, covering his mouth with her hand. He frowned, disappointment stinging his soul. She must have sensed it because she shook her head and shifted her palm to caress his cheek. "And not because I don't want you to say it, Luke."</p>
<p>She scooted close, cupping his face in her hands. "But before you make any declarations to me, I want you to be absolutely sure that I'm the one you want. I know you loved Callista. And I never want to wonder if you settled for second best. I never want <em>you</em> to wonder that."</p>
<p>Rubbing her fingers across his beard stubble, she pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him. A deep, burning kiss that revealed the depth of her feelings, and the promise of what could be his.</p>
<p>He was panting when she finally pulled away and climbed out of the speeder. Sunlight reflected off her scanty attire as she crossed around to the driver's side of the speeder on her way to the hangar bay where her ship was docked.</p>
<p>"See you at the wedding," she smiled.</p>
<p>"Wedding?"</p>
<p>Mara stopped. "Lando's wedding. Next month. You're a groomsman, remember?"</p>
<p>"Oh – right. Yeah," he answered, dazed. "See you then."</p>
<p>She tossed his cape at him in response and sauntered away across the sand.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. One Night on Chandra-Kai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Located on the resort world of Chandra-Kai, the Risant-Calrissian wedding is the social event of the season.  And the scene of the inevitable confrontation between Mara Jade and Callista Ming.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Located on the resort world of Chandra-Kai, the Risant-Calrissian wedding was the social event of the season. Friends, co-workers, and a smattering of New Republic officials had gathered at an exclusive beachside hotel to witness as the beaming couple exchanged their vows under an elegant pergola against the backdrop of the setting sun.</p><p>Afterwards, Mara Jade joined the guests filing past the wedding party in the reception hall and paused in front of the bride and groom. “Congratulations,” she said, smiling warmly.</p><p>Lando flashed a bright smile. “Thank you, Mara.”</p><p>“I understand I had some stiff competition,” Tendra winked.</p><p>Mara and Tendra had already had a drink and laugh over the cover story that had touted an alleged liaison between Mara and Lando, but the bride couldn’t seem to resist teasing her new husband about the ‘affair.’</p><p>Mara laughed good-naturedly before poking Lando in the chest. “You be good to her, or you’ll have to answer to me.”</p><p>Rubbing the spot on his chest lightly with one hand, Lando pulled his bride close with the other. “I intend to be <em>very</em> good to her,” he answered sincerely, gazing into Tendra’s dark brown eyes.</p><p>“All right, save it for later, you two,” Mara shook her head, moving down the line.</p><p>Han Solo fidgeted in his formal suit, pulling at the collar. “What are you looking at?”</p><p>“I was going to say you clean up nice, Solo, but you’re squirming like you’ve got worms,” Mara retorted.</p><p>“Just keep moving,” he answered dourly, mumbling something about ‘getting this over with.’</p><p>Luke Skywalker stood next in line and, unlike his brother-in-law, appeared to be very comfortable in his groomsman attire. In fact, he looked quite dashing. Mara extended her hand and he held it for perhaps a few seconds longer than was appropriate for a receiving line.</p><p>“Good to see you, Mara,” he said casually. Casting a sideways glance at Han, he lowered his voice. “Save a dance for me?”</p><p>Mara swallowed, remembering the last time they’d danced, and answered simply, “Sure.”</p><p>Completing the obligatory pleasantries, Mara accepted a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and scanned the elaborate hall. Tables draped with fine linen lined the perimeter of the dance floor, which was unoccupied, awaiting the traditional first dance by the bride and groom.</p><p>Mirax Horn waved from across the room and Mara made her way through the crowd to a table near the orchestra where Mirax was seated with Iella Antilles and Leia Organa Solo. Mara smoothed her long skirt and took a seat just as Iella was commenting, “…beautiful ceremony, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Yes, it was,” Leia agreed, “in spite of the Best Man’s wardrobe protests.” As if he’d heard her, Han shot his wife a desperate look while scratching his neck. Leia simply smiled and raised her glass in a toast. “I’ll have to bring this up next time he mentions that damn slave outfit from Jabba’s palace,” she mumbled through a tight grin.</p><p>“At least you didn’t have to <em>dance</em>,” Mara replied over the top of her glass.</p><p>Leia nodded. “True. You could have ended up in the Rancor pit with Luke.”</p><p>Mara arched an eyebrow and was about to respond, when Mirax interjected, “Speaking of, Luke looks good.”</p><p>They followed her gaze to the Jedi Master who was smiling confidently and shaking hands with Mon Mothma. <em>Yes, he does</em>, Mara thought to herself even as Leia voiced the sentiment aloud.</p><p>The waiter appeared with a tray of assorted appetizers, providing a momentary distraction from the pointed look Mara knew she was receiving from Mirax.</p><p>After he’d left, Iella coughed and nodded toward the receiving line. “Apparently, you’re not the only one who appreciates the sight of your brother.”</p><p>Mara looked over her shoulder again and her heart froze in her chest. There, embracing Luke enthusiastically in the middle of Lando’s wedding reception, was Callista Ming.</p><p>She felt Luke’s shock through the Force and he glanced over Callista’s shoulder to meet Mara’s gaze with a pained expression. Mara could not cipher its meaning through his turmoil, though, and promptly shielded her emotions behind an impenetrable wall.</p><p>Turning back to the table, Mara looked down at her plate with sudden revulsion and wondered if it was too soon to leave without offending the guests of honor or causing a scene.</p><p>“What is <em>she</em> doing here?” Leia asked darkly, still staring at Luke.</p><p>“You don’t think he invited her, do you?” Iella queried.</p><p>“He’d better <em>not</em> have. Pardon me.” Leia stood abruptly and began threading her way through tables toward the doorman who had been hired to ensure that only invited guests gained entrance.</p><p>“Did I tell you two that I ran into her a few months ago?” Iella offered quietly.</p><p>“No,” Mara and Mirax answered in unison.</p><p>Iella looked at Mara. “She was asking questions. About you. Well, you and Luke-”</p><p>“We’re not together,” Mara stated flatly.</p><p>“That’s what I told her,” Iella reassured. “But for some reason, she thought-”</p><p>“Excuse me.” Mara pushed her chair away and tossed her napkin onto her plate. “Refresher,” she answered their inquisitive stares. She had a good idea of why Callista would think she was with Luke…which would mean Luke had not told Mara the truth about confessing to their tryst on Coruscant.</p><p>She didn’t care a kriff what Callista thought about her, but the possibility that Luke had lied…</p><p>Mara splashed cold water on her face and leaned heavily on the ornate basin. <em>Snap out of it</em>, she chastised herself.</p><p>Straightening her gown and smoothing stray hairs away from her face, Mara stepped out of the refresher…and collided squarely with Callista.</p><p>Both women startled, stepping away from each other.</p><p>Callista recovered first. “Hello, Mara. I’m surprised to see you here.”</p><p>“I could say the same about you.”</p><p>The other woman grinned sweetly. “I thought Lando was <em>your</em> man.”</p><p>Mara saw no reason to enlighten her and smiled tightly. “Tendra is a very lucky woman.”</p><p>Callista nodded and eyed her hesitantly, worrying her bottom lip as if in contemplation.</p><p>Seeing no reason to further the conversation, Mara pardoned herself stiffly and stepped around Callista, only to be stopped cold by the other’s voice at her back.</p><p>“It was <em>you</em>, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Mara turned around slowly, keeping her expression neutral. “Excuse me?”</p><p>This time, Callista met her gaze without wavering. “Luke had an affair while we were together. It was you, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“That’s a harsh accusation,” Mara answered coldly. “What makes you think he had an affair?”</p><p>“I just know.”</p><p>“Did you ask him?”</p><p>“No. But I knew when it happened and you didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>Mara gritted her teeth. As much as she would like to tell this woman exactly what <em>had</em> happened, she had promised Luke that Callista wouldn’t hear it from her. “I have no intention of answering your question. Whatever may or may not have happened between me and Luke is none of your business.”</p><p>“None of my business?” Callista gaped. “We were in love!”</p><p>“Is that why you left?” Mara challenged.</p><p>“I left because I wasn’t sure if I could live with his infidelity.”</p><p>“His alleged infidelity,” Mara clarified. “Apparently, you didn’t <em>love</em> him enough to find out the truth first.” When the other woman did not correct her, Mara breathed an inner sigh of relief. Luke had not lied and she was immediately ashamed that she had ever doubted him.</p><p>“Look,” Callista said and took a step closer but stopped abruptly at Mara’s warning glare. “I may not have the Force, but a woman <em>knows</em> these things.”</p><p>“Do you <em>know</em> that you broke his heart?”</p><p>Callista blinked, taken aback, but found her voice quickly. “And you were there to comfort him, I assume?”</p><p>“No,” Mara answered flatly. “He got over you all on his own.”</p><p>Callista pressed her lips into a line of determination. “We’ll see about that. Last I heard, you weren’t with him.”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“But you have been,” Callista inched a step closer, boring into Mara with her gray eyes. “Between me and you, Mara – woman to woman – you <em>have</em> been with him…haven’t you?”</p><p>“Between me and you?” Mara narrowed her eyes. “Yes. And let me tell you something else you should <em>know</em>.” She felt the tremble of betraying emotion in her voice, but continued indignantly. “Luke Skywalker is the most honorable man I have ever met. Any mistakes he made with you will haunt him for the rest of his life. And you were a <em>fool</em> to leave.”</p><p>Callista stared back at her in open-mouthed realization. “<em>You love him</em>.”</p><p>It was not a question and Mara did not refute it.</p><p>Brushing past her, she made her way back to the reception hall. Iella and Mirax had left their table to mingle and Mara sat down shakily, signaling the waiter for another glass of champagne.</p><p>The receiving line had dispersed and Lando and Tendra were gliding across the dance floor to the orchestra’s light, flowing melody. They were radiant, completely relaxed in their embrace with eyes shining only for each other.</p><p>Mara suddenly regretted promising Luke a dance. Leaning her elbows on the table, she rubbed her temples hoping to ease the headache pounding between her ears. She wished she had paid more attention to the Jedi lessons on easing physical discomfort.</p><p>“You all right?”</p><p>Mara snapped her head up to find Mirax settling in the seat beside her.</p><p>“Yeah. Champagne just went to my head,” Mara mumbled.</p><p>“Okay. I thought it might have been…” Mirax’s voice trailed off and Mara followed her gaze to the other side of the dance floor where Callista had cornered Luke. The blonde woman was literally hanging on his arms, speaking emphatically and sporadically brushing what Mara assumed were tears from her cheeks.</p><p>“Is she doing what I think she’s doing?” Mirax murmured.</p><p>Mara nodded tiredly. “That would be my guess. And in such an appropriate place, too.”</p><p>Turning away from the spectacle, Mara began to fish through her small beaded handbag for the keycard to her hotel room. She couldn’t watch anymore. “I’m calling it a night.”</p><p>“You want some company?”</p><p>“No, but thanks.” Mara smiled at her friend.</p><p>The dance ended and the announcer stepped to the front of the orchestral dais. “<em>Friends and honored guests: the bride and groom would like to now invite the members of the wedding party to join them on the dance floor with their respective partners for a celebratory waltz</em>.”</p><p>“What time are you leaving tomorrow?” Mara asked absently when he had finished, still rummaging through her bag. “Maybe we could have breakfast.” Where was that blasted keycard?</p><p>When she finally found the keycard, it promptly fell from her none-too-steady hand and landed on the floor…next to a pair of black boots. The occupant of the boots knelt in front of her to retrieve the card and placed it carefully in her bag before standing straight again to extend his hand.</p><p>“May I have this dance?” Luke asked quietly.</p><p>Mara looked up at him and then behind him. Callista was still wiping her face, but gathered her skirts and turned her back on them to disappear into the crowd.</p><p>“What did you say to her?”</p><p>Luke gestured with his outstretched hand again. “Come dance with me and I’ll tell you.”</p><p>Placing her hand in his, Mara followed him onto the dance floor and they fell into step with the waltz.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you earlier,” Luke said softly, “but you look beautiful tonight.”</p><p>She had chosen her most formal dress for the occasion: a sleeveless, simple cut gown made of shimmering black silk. “Thank you. But you’re avoiding the question. What did you say-?”</p><p>“Don’t you want to know what she said?” he asked.</p><p>“I already know that. She wanted you back,” Mara answered.</p><p>Luke’s hand pressed firmly against her lower back, guiding her expertly through a complicated sequence. “She said she’d spoken with you, but I wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth or not. Yes, she wanted to come back.”</p><p>Mara twirled gracefully under his arm. “And?”</p><p>Luke pulled her close again. “And I told her that I wanted no hard feelings between us and that I wished her the best. But that I was in love with someone else.”</p><p>Mara stumbled uncharacteristically and Luke caught her, bringing them both to a halt. Withdrawing from their dancing stance, Luke took her face carefully in his hands. “I told her what I wanted to tell you on Tatooine – that I love you, Mara Jade.”</p><p>Blinking back an unexpected stinging in her eyes, Mara reached up to brush his cheek and he smiled down at her. “I thought about it, just like you told me to,” he said gently. “And I am as certain as I have ever been that I want <em>you</em> by my side…always.”</p><p>And there, with friends and family waltzing around them, he kissed her. Not as a man hungry for a woman, as they had kissed so often in the past, or even as a part-time lover. His lips against hers now were different, reverent in touch and charged with honesty.</p><p>She pressed into him, dropping her emotional shields to meet and return his affection. No, deeper than affection. She had held her feelings in check for longer than she could remember and she kissed him now with all the passion of her long-denied love.</p><p>He pulled her closer, enveloping her in his arms and fervor until she thought she would burst - when a muffled cough and “<em>Ahem</em>” behind her jolted her back to their surroundings.</p><p>Pulling away hastily, she realized that the music had stopped. And so had the dancing.</p><p>Luke glanced around the room before returning his attention to her, blushing.</p><p>“Everyone’s looking at us, aren’t they?” she asked quietly.</p><p>“Yes, they are.”</p><p>Mara felt a flush creep up her face. “What do we do?”</p><p>“Just smile.” Wrapping his arm securely around her waist, he led her from the dance floor.</p><p>They passed several speechless couples, but later Mara would only remember Leia’s slack-jawed expression of surprise and Han’s all-too-wide grin.</p><p>Fortunately, the announcer stepped up again before they had to make any explanations: “<em>Friends and guests: the bride and groom would like to request the honor of your presence in the banquet hall for the evening meal</em>.”</p><p>Free from the spotlight, Luke led her to a secluded corner. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>Mara shook her head. “Not right now.”</p><p>Luke glanced toward the banquet hall apologetically. “I should make an appearance. But I can bring you something to your room…or mine.” Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out his keycard and offered it to her.</p><p>She palmed it discreetly. “Don’t be too long.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Mara was standing on the balcony, gazing down at the moonlight reflecting on the ocean waves, when she heard Luke enter the room. She hadn’t turned on the lights and he made his way across the dark suite to embrace her from behind.</p><p>She turned in his arms. “That was quick.”</p><p>“I was dismissed by the groom personally,” Luke smiled. “He said I had better places to be.”</p><p>“He’s a smart man, the groom,” Mara agreed, shivering against a cool, salt-tainted breeze.</p><p>Luke removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her close. She leaned against the warm fabric of his shirt and inhaled the clean scent. Tilting her face up to his, she kissed the hollow of his neck. “I love you,” she breathed, moving her kisses up to his lips where they were captured in mutual adoration.</p><p>“Come inside,” he murmured when she shivered again, guiding her back into the room and closing the balcony door behind him.</p><p>Leading her to the bed, he stopped to caress her face, threading his fingers up through her hair. Reaching carefully into the styled tresses, he removed the pins that held them atop her head and released them to flow freely over her shoulders. His blue eyes sparkled as he combed through the red waves. “Stars, Mara…” he whispered. “Tell me there are no rules tonight.”</p><p>“No. No rules.” She reached up to cup his jaw in her palm and her heart pounded with words she had never spoken before to any man, “Just make love to me.”</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask.” He pulled her into a kiss, gentle at first, but increasing as she shed all remaining boundaries and opened herself completely to him. <em>I love you</em>, he sent to her soul, as if to dispel any lingering doubts. She had none.</p><p>Sliding her hands around to his back, she tugged the hem of his shirt up to venture beneath. Desire ignited by the familiar feel of his bare skin, she tugged the fasteners open, pushing the fabric to the floor, and moved quickly to his trousers.</p><p>He did not protest as she stripped him bare, but caught her wrists in a tender, halting grasp when she reached for her own garment. “Allow me.” He turned her around so that her back was to him and his voice husky in her ear, “<em>Slowly</em>, this time.”</p><p>The tiny hairs on her back sprang to life under his touch as he unfastened her dress, clasp by clasp. As the dress was not one that required a separate bustier, she wore only matching silken underwear beneath and was exposed almost completely when he slid the straps off her shoulders and the gown puddled around her ankles.</p><p>He embraced her again from behind, his chest hot and firm against her back, and caressed her bare breasts lovingly. She moaned, leaning her head against his shoulder, granting his exploring lips easier access to the delicate skin behind her ear and along her neck.</p><p>His mouth continued its trek, following the gentle trails of his fingertips down her spine and shoulder blades to the slight hollow of her lower back. Glancing down, she watched as he knelt behind her to slide the remaining black, silk fabric over her hips. Releasing the straps of her heeled shoes, he slipped them from her feet, before continuing the feathery brushes of his lips up her calves, behind her knees, and to the sensitive, now-bare flesh above her thighs.</p><p>Standing behind her again, he eased her forward toward the bed, quietly prompting her to kneel on the soft, satin surface. He joined her on the bed, kneeling behind her, and pulled her onto his lap. She felt the evidence of his desire pulsing against her rear seam and she shifted, increasing the pressure and eliciting a groan in response.</p><p>Tossing her hair over her shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her waist and planted his mouth firmly against the back of her neck. She leaned into him, arching her back when his hands resumed their adoring exploration of her soft, feminine mounds.</p><p>Luke kept one hand busied there and slid the other one down her taut abdomen to the downy patch of curls below her waist. He parted his knees, coaxing her legs apart, and traveled further down.</p><p>Mara was already damp in anticipation and shuddered when he slipped his fingers between her womanly folds. He found the slick bud within and his erection throbbed even harder against her as he stroked the little bundle of nerves.</p><p>Moisture flowed from her core now, running down her thigh as she rocked on his lap, moaning. Luke broke off the delicious contact and grabbed her hips, lifting them upward and tilting her forward to position his engorged length against her opening.</p><p>Mara felt his readiness and lowered herself back onto his lap, filling and stretching her sex with his girth. He grunted behind her and she fell into rhythm, riding him steadily. He cupped her breasts in his now-free hands and massaged them to the tempo of her thrusts.</p><p>She closed her eyes, savoring the sensation of fullness, of her inner walls rubbing the length of his manhood. Her nipples were already hard and he teased them between his fingers until she cried out, not quite asking for reprieve.</p><p>His practiced fingers descended between her legs and she was utterly consumed then: his sex filling her, one hand brushing peaked breasts and the other fondling her swollen, erect nub.</p><p>Drowning in his ministrations, she finally did plead for reprieve….and he granted it, bringing her to climax with his gentle yet firm fingers and holding her tightly against him as she shattered in release.</p><p>Mara fell forward onto the bed, gasping for breath, but only for a moment before she rose and pivoted around, straddling Luke’s knees again. Facing him now, she descended on him again, riding his staff with post-orgasmic bliss.</p><p>She kissed him, joining their mouths even as their sexes were joined, and he clutched at her back, her shoulders, her hips…ravishing and plundering her mouth in tandem.</p><p>Pulling away, he gasped a ragged breath before she felt his organ constrict inside her, releasing a hot stream as he buried his face in her bosom, shouting a muffled cry of abandon.</p><p>Mara slowed, prolonging every bit of pleasure, before collapsing onto the satin bed sheets. Luke covered her, panting into her neck and rolling to the side, clutching her in a sweaty embrace.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Morning broke over the ocean, sunlight intruding into the haven of their hotel room. Mara woke, squinting, to find Luke squinting at her equally, though with a smile on his face.</p><p>“You’re still here,” he said.</p><p>“Um-hmm,” she answered sleepily, snuggling deeper beneath his arm.</p><p>“I thought you’d be gone,” he explained. “You’ve always been gone in the morning.”</p><p>Mara looked up at him and answered, simply, “I wanted to stay.”</p><p>Luke brushed wild, red hair from her forehead. “<em>Stay</em>,” he repeated solemnly. “Stay with me.”</p><p>She cocked an eyebrow. “How long did you book this room?”</p><p>Luke laughed, “No. I mean stay…<em>with me</em>. Always.”</p><p>“Always?” she asked breathlessly.</p><p>“Yes.” He pulled her close, bare skin meeting again beneath the covers. “Marry me, Mara. Would you…marry me?”</p><p>Her heart pounded in her throat, but she knew the answer – she’d known it for a long time. “Yes,” she grinned, wrapping her body around his under the sheets. “I thought you’d never ask.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. One Night on Corellia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Bachelor/Bachelorette parties...and Wedge &amp; Iella's closet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Confession or Challenge?”</p>
<p>Mirax Horn glanced around the table and then down at the game cube in the center. “Confession,” she said after a moment’s hesitation.</p>
<p>Lando Calrissian’s new bride, Tendra, tapped the cube and read the question aloud. “Oh, fun one! For ladies - what is your pet name for your Lover’s…<em>manhood</em>?”</p>
<p>Laughter erupted from the group as Mirax pulled a face. “I’m not answering that!”</p>
<p>“You have to,” Iella Antilles stated matter-of-factly. “You picked ‘confession.’ Now ‘fess up!”</p>
<p>With a sigh of resignation, Mirax mumbled, “Rammer.”</p>
<p>Leia Organa Solo leaned forward with the chorus of giggles. “What was that?”</p>
<p>Mirax shot her a glare. “Rammer! After the Ramjet engine drive. You know, the one that creates thrust by-”</p>
<p>The explanation was cut short by Mara Jade. “Okay! You can stop right there. I have to work with your husband and that’s entirely too much information.”</p>
<p>More laughter was accompanied by another round of whiskey as Iella refreshed their drinks.</p>
<p>Seated around the Antilles’ dining table, the group of women had gathered for a game of “Confession or Challenge: The Lover’s Edition” after attending a charity event that had brought them all to Corellia. In celebration of Luke Skywalker’s recent engagement to Mara, Wedge had taken the men to an “historic” cantina while his wife, Iella, hosted an impromptu bachelorette party in their home.</p>
<p>“Confession or Challenge?” The question was directed to Leia this time.</p>
<p>“<em>Confession</em>,” the group chanted in unison.</p>
<p>Leia looked up in surprise. “Hey!”</p>
<p>“You always pick ‘confession’,” Iella smirked.</p>
<p>“All right, just for that,” Leia gestured to the game cube. “Challenge.”</p>
<p>“Ooohhh…..” came the teasing chorus as Tendra tapped the cube again.</p>
<p>“Using the stylus provided, inscribe your Lover’s name on a part of your body that only he or she has seen.”</p>
<p>Mirax whistled. “Considering how much of you we’ve seen, Leia, this <em>could</em> be challenge.”</p>
<p>“Very funny,” Leia retorted as she rose from her chair. “That fashion benefit was <em>not</em> my idea.” She paused, considering her options, then pulled her waistband down to reveal the upper portion of her hip.</p>
<p>“Seen it,” Mara announced. To the numerous upraised eyebrows, she explained, “Her lovely attire at Jabba’s palace.”</p>
<p>Leia groaned. “I am never going to live that down.” Turning so that her back was facing away from the table, she pulled her waistband even lower. “Someone’s going to have to write it for me. I can’t reach back there.”</p>
<p>Mara grabbed the stylus. “I’ll do it!” Leia’s eyes grew wide and Mara grinned mischievously. “After all, what are sisters for if they can’t write on your ass?”</p>
<p>Several women choked on their drinks in laughter as Mara leaned over behind the former princess, who was flushing a deep shade of pink.</p>
<p>Pulling her pants back up, Leia plopped back down in her chair and speared Mara mockingly with her brown eyes. “Your turn. Confession or Challenge?”</p>
<p>“<em>Challenge</em><em>!</em>” the group predicted again.</p>
<p>Mara returned Leia’s gaze and answered with a smirk, “Confession.”</p>
<p>Consulting the cube, Tendra read aloud, “Tell us when and where you and your Lover first became <em>lovers</em>.”</p>
<p>“And Tendra and Lando's wedding doesn’t count. We <em>all</em> know about that,” Mirax interjected teasingly then mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear, “I thought you two were going to go at it right there on the dance floor.”</p>
<p>Mara narrowed her eyes at the chorus of giggles and took a sip of whiskey before answering evenly, “Wayland. In the forest.”</p>
<p>The giggles died down and were replaced by looks of confusion.</p>
<p>“When did you go back to Wayland?” Leia finally asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, we’ve never gone back,” the bride-to-be said calmly.</p>
<p>Taking another sip of her drink, Mara struggled to keep a straight face while surveying the mixed expressions of bewilderment, disbelief, and shock now surrounding her.</p>
<p>Leia was the first to speak again. “Wait a minute. Are you talking about ten years ago? During that thing with the crazy cloned Jedi on Mount Tantiss?”</p>
<p>Mara simply nodded and watched Leia’s jaw drop almost to the table. “But,” the brunette protested, “You wanted to kill Luke back then! Did you have him at blaster-point or something?”</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Mara continued her serene confession. “It was very much consensual.”</p>
<p>“Hang on,” Shada D’ukal, ex-Mistryl Warrior and now companion of Talon Karrde, leaned over the table. “You were supposed to kill him and you kriffed him instead?” she asked incredulously. “What kind of assassin-training school did <em>you</em> go to? Because that’s not how <em>I</em> learned to take out a target.”</p>
<p>Shada’s declaration was drowned out by hoots and cackles as Mirax and Iella practically fell out of their chairs laughing. Mara rolled her eyes, still remaining straight-faced, and waited for the clamor to end.</p>
<p>“So,” Iella prodded, wiping tears from her eyes. “That was a long time ago and you’re just now getting married. I guess it wasn’t very good?”</p>
<p>“Whoa,” Leia protested through more snickers. “This is my brother we’re talking about. I don’t need details.”</p>
<p>Mara nodded in concession and answered calmly, “I’ll just say that I had no complaints that time or any of the others.”</p>
<p>Shada caught on first. “Others? Let me guess – the Jedi Academy?”</p>
<p>“The Academy, yes,” Mara began to tick off on her fingers. “Twice – no, <em>three</em> – times there.” She pretended not to notice the ever-widening eyes of her friends. “Kuat, Coruscant, Tatooine, no wait, where were we before Tatooine?”</p>
<p>Mara was trying to remember if it had been Adumar or Bespin, when Leia broke into her musings with a tone of genuine concern. “I don’t understand. If you’ve been together all this time, why did you wait so long to get engaged?”</p>
<p>The question was not unexpected, but Mara still paused to compose her answer as the mood around the table turned inquisitive. “We weren’t ‘together,’ really. At first, it was just casual,” she started hesitantly. “We were just friends with privileges, you could say. And then Callista…” She mentally skipped over the memory of the night that had been a mutual nadir for both her and Luke. “And then it wasn’t casual anymore,” she finished simply.</p>
<p>Mara looked up at her friends who were silently absorbing her confession. Leia finally reached across the table and took her hand. “I’m glad,” she said, her brown eyes now soft with affection. “I couldn’t have asked for a better sister.”</p>
<p>“Hear, hear,” Iella smiled, raising her glass as others around the table met hers in a resounding ‘clink’ of agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowded in a corner booth of the <em>Afterburner Lounge</em>, Luke sat surrounded by friends who had taken it upon themselves to ply him with liquor and questions regarding his impending nuptials.</p>
<p>“It started at the Academy, right?” Corran Horn queried. “I <em>knew</em> there was something going on between the two of you. Especially after that encounter with Exar Kun when she asked me to watch after you.”</p>
<p>Chuckles and grins commenced as Luke was prodded by more than one elbow in response.</p>
<p>Wedge chimed in next. “This did come on rather suddenly, Luke. She’s not pregnant, is she?”</p>
<p>“No!” Luke glared at one of his oldest friends. “That is <em>not</em> why we’re getting married.”</p>
<p>“He’s a smart man!” Lando declared, slurring his words slightly. “He saw a good thing and….well….he’s a lucky, lucky man.”</p>
<p>Talon pushed Lando off his shoulder. “Like <em>you</em> know, Calrissian.”</p>
<p>“Do you?” Lando retorted.</p>
<p>“No!” Talon’s rebuttal matched Luke’s. “We were never more than business partners.”</p>
<p>Luke’s eyes grew wide at the growing number of friends referencing his fiancé in such a manner. He was about to protest when his Jedi comrade came to his rescue.</p>
<p>“Seriously, Luke,” Corran said, motioning for the others to be quiet. “When did she first make you sweat.”</p>
<p>Five sets of eyes riveted to him and Luke shifted in his seat. “Let’s see,” he rubbed his temple for emphasis. “That would have been our very first embrace.”</p>
<p>Various voices chorused, “Ahhhh…..”</p>
<p>“We were huddled in the woods, flat on the ground.”</p>
<p>Five men leaned nonchalantly forward in their seats, as if no one would notice.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Luke continued, drawing the tale out. “She was lying next to me, whispering into my ear with her arm around my shoulders….and a blaster pressed into my jaw.”</p>
<p>It took a minute for the last phrase to compute before Lando, ever the romantic, protested, “What? Now, I know she can be moody, but-”</p>
<p>“On Myrkr!” Luke finished. “I’d known the woman less than a day and she was already gunning for me. I did break a tiny sweat.”</p>
<p>“We all know about that part already,” Talon winked, signaling for another round of drinks.</p>
<p>When their glasses had been refilled, Han leaned back in a knowing fashion. “And I was certain you were going to say Wayland. That night that the two of you sneaked off into the forest.”</p>
<p>Luke was halfway through a sip of brandy and sputtered, “We were <em>talking</em>.”</p>
<p>“Must have been an interesting conversation,” Han continued, cocking an eyebrow. “Considering that you both came back with twigs in your hair.”</p>
<p>Luke pursed his lips, averting his gaze from the surprised stares of his friends. “We ran into some bushes.”</p>
<p>“Sounded like you ran into some nocturnal animals in a mating frenzy.”</p>
<p>Feeling his face turn crimson, Luke took another swig to defer the heckling now coming from all sides of the table.</p>
<p>“All right, all right.” There was no point in denying it now. “I’ll admit. That was one of the best <em>conversations</em> I’d had in a long time.”</p>
<p>Luke’s shoulders were bruised by more gestures of congratulations before Talon interrupted, “Wait. Wayland? When she was going to kill you?”</p>
<p>“Even Mara wouldn’t deny a dead man his final wish,” he answered, suppressing a grin. “And it was supposed to be an isolated event, seeing as how we were going to meet our dooms at the hand of a crazy dark Jedi.”</p>
<p>“<em>Supposed</em> to be?”</p>
<p>“Well, we survived.” Luke settled back in the booth with a confident smile. “And, over the years, I’ll just say that we’ve had several very nice <em>conversations</em> since then.”</p>
<p>The table grew silent until Han practically knocked it over signaling the bartender. “Another round of drinks here! And this one’s on me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iella had just picked “challenge” when the door chime sounded. “I wonder who that could be?” She asked wide-eyed.</p>
<p>The dining area was in full view of the front door and the women at the table gaped as two cloaked figures entered at Iella’s beckoning. Both were dressed in traditional Jedi robes and one carried a small audio unit, which he placed on a table beside the lounger.</p>
<p>They bowed at the waist before addressing the lady of the household. “We understand that you need our assistance, ma’am.”</p>
<p>“Why, yes,” Iella grinned. “Thank you for coming so promptly.” As she spoke, she made her way to where Mara was seated and placed a hand on her shoulder. “My friend here is planning to marry a Jedi and she’s a little nervous about the wedding night. I was hoping you could give her some pointers.”</p>
<p>“Why certainly, ma’am.” They pulled their hoods back in unison to expose the handsome, chiseled faces of two young men. “It would be an honor.”</p>
<p>One of the Jedi reached for the audio unit and Mara looked up at Iella as realization dawned. “You didn’t…”</p>
<p>Obviously in on the joke from the beginning, the other women around the table appeared ready to burst with barely-contained giggles.</p>
<p>The audio unit erupted in loud dance music as the Jedi flung off their cloaks to reveal low-cut tunics and tight-fitting trousers. Suddenly surrounded by laughing and cheering friends, Mara was pulled to her feet and shoved between the two Jedi, now gyrating to the music.</p>
<p>Mara glanced over her shoulder to Iella and hissed, “Your ass is mine for this!”</p>
<p>Iella cocked her head and smiled innocently. “Aw, thanks. But I don’t swing that way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does Leia know about this?” Han continued to prod as the brandy loosened Luke’s lips.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” the younger man answered. “I haven’t told her, at least.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of-” Corran hiccupped. “What are the ladies doing tonight?”</p>
<p>Wedge held up a finger, coughing on his drink, and plunked his glass to the table. “Iella hired strippers dressed as Jedi.” He glanced at his chrono, blinking. “They should be arriving just about now.”</p>
<p>“<em>Strippers</em>?” Talon laughed. “I hope they’re not for Mara. Or that your wife is prepared to tip them well.”</p>
<p>Luke glanced toward the exit as his friends chuckled around the table. He suddenly had an idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mara had been planted firmly on the lounger, with Shada standing guard so she couldn’t escape, as various articles of Jedi attire hit the floor in tempo with the pulsing music. The shorter stripper, now shirtless, stood at her knees and swung his hips so that his fake lightsaber hilt swayed in front of Mara’s face.</p>
<p>“You know how to use that thing?” she asked teasingly.</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am, I do.” He leaned over her with a wink. “Would you like a demonstration?”</p>
<p>“Maybe later.” She played along, but planted a finger firmly in his chest to push him away. In spite of herself, she was beginning to hope the show would be over soon so that she could find her own Jedi and strip him in a similar fashion.</p>
<p>The young man danced back into the room and began to loosen his belt to the enthusiastic approval of the other women.</p>
<p>Mara leaned down to retrieve her glass and when she sat back up there was another Jedi standing in front of her. This one must have just arrived since he was still fully clothed. “Perhaps I could interest you in a private demonstration, ma’am,” he said in a low voice.</p>
<p>A warm flush spread across her cheeks as she took his outstretched hand and followed him obediently down the hallway and into the master bedroom. Closing the door behind them, he pushed her against it and kissed her, pressing his lightsaber firmly against her hips.</p>
<p>She pushed him away, breathless. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t resist,” Luke answered, pushing his hood back. “After Wedge told us what Iella had planned.”</p>
<p>“What about the girls?” She asked, unfastening his cloak and tossing it to the floor. “They’ll notice I’m gone.”</p>
<p>“Not a problem,” he answered, planting hot kisses along her neck. “The guys were right behind me. All drunk and anxious to see their women.”</p>
<p>“Mmmm…” was the only response she could manage as he pulled her shirt off over her head and traced the lines of her bra with his lips. Her knees went weak when he sucked her nipples through the silky fabric.</p>
<p>“Not against the door,” she groaned. “They’ll hear.” Capturing his lips in a frantic kiss, she pushed him backwards while removing his tunic and belt. The bed was to their right and she steered him away from it, as she was sure Iella wouldn’t appreciate them copulating on her clean sheets.</p>
<p>Stumbling in the darkness, they fell into something soft. “Stang!” she swore when her knee hit something else that <em>wasn’t</em> soft. “Turn on the light.”</p>
<p>A glow strip along the ceiling flickered on and they found themselves tangled in the clothes rack of a spacious closet. Mara’s eye was instantly drawn to Wedge’s pilot uniform and helmet hanging on the back wall as a delicious thought came to mind.</p>
<p>Luke was reaching for her waistband when she grabbed his arm. “Wait.” She lifted the helmet from its stand and turned to Luke. “Did I ever tell you that I have a thing for pilots, too?” she purred, slowly lowering the helmet onto his head.</p>
<p>He looked as if he didn’t quite know what to say, but made no objections as she pushed him down onto a corner stool and straddled his legs. “Tell me, Rogue. Did you ever <em>do it</em> in your X-wing?”</p>
<p>Luke pushed the blast shield up and answered with a cocky grin, “I don’t think there were any of us who <em>didn’t</em>.”</p>
<p>“And what, exactly, is the best position in a cockpit?” She asked huskily as she lowered herself onto his hips. “Something like this, I would assume?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Luke swallowed as she began to grind against his ever-tightening pants. “It would depend on whether or not the canopy was up, or how tall the girl was.”</p>
<p>“So, if the canopy was down and the girl didn’t want to bump her head, she might have to adjust her technique…” Letting her voice trail off seductively, she slid off his lap and parted his legs to kneel between them. Running her hands slowly up his thighs, she lingered over the bulge of his manhood and stroked him firmly through the fabric.</p>
<p>“There’s not much legroom,” he continued with quickened breaths. “So she’d have to be petite to get down there, but it wouldn’t be the first time I’d heard of such a technique.”</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Mara murmured, unfastening the clasp on his trousers to expose his primed erection. She glided her palm over the taut flesh, easing it out of his pants so that she could circle it completely. Working her hand up and down his length, she knelt up to kiss him beneath the blast shield of the helmet then made her way back down his neck and chest, savoring the taste and scent of his skin.</p>
<p>Reaching his waiting organ, she kissed its tip gently, licking the fluid that had pooled there before trailing her tongue along the sensitive seam just below. He moaned quietly, threading his fingers into her hair as she took him into her mouth and suckled his member until he was squirming with near-release.</p>
<p>“Mara,” he gasped. “You have to stop before I…”</p>
<p>But she had no intention of stopping. Somehow, in all their time together, she had never tasted him like this and she wanted it now – craved it. She quickened her effort until she heard him grunt and felt him spasm as hot seed filled her mouth. Groaning in mutual satisfaction, she consumed him to completion.</p>
<p>He was still panting when she climbed onto his lap and pushed the helmet back to reveal damp hair and flushed lips that she promptly covered with her own. Sliding his hands up her back, he pulled her close, devouring her mouth with the intensity she’d just shown him.</p>
<p>“I like that technique,” he breathed between kisses. “In fact,” he broke away, holding her at arms’ length as he reached for a hook by Wedge’s uniform. “I’ve got one of my own that you might like.”</p>
<p>He removed a smooth, silver cylinder from a banded holster and held it up for her to see.</p>
<p>“That’s a flare,” she said cautiously.</p>
<p>“It is. But if you disarm it, like so.” Removing a small access panel, he plucked a small, red wire from the casing. “And ignite it…”</p>
<p>It was all Mara could do not to jump for cover when he flicked the ignition then held it up again.</p>
<p>“It just vibrates,” he finished with a grin. “Here, hold it.”</p>
<p>Mara took it and rose as Luke grasped her around the waist and lifted her up so that he could remove her pants and underwear. “Did you come up with this?” She asked, stepping out of her clothes and studying the flare.</p>
<p>“No, but it’s very popular with the ladies. Turn around.”</p>
<p>Following his lead, she turned so that her back was to him and settled onto his lap at his guidance. “Now lean back,” he instructed quietly.</p>
<p>As she did, he ran his hands up her abdomen and pulled the fabric of her bra down to caress her breasts with feathery strokes. She moaned, closing her eyes and pressing her back against his firm chest. Her skin tingled at his touch and she turned her head to graze her lips along his chin and jaw.</p>
<p>His hands traveled lower, down her belly and thighs, and pulled her legs apart to expose her now-aching womanhood. She’d forgotten about the flare until he took it from her and touched the vibrating surface lightly to her nipples.</p>
<p>“Oh!” She startled, immediately understanding why this particular technique was popular.</p>
<p>He teased each of her peaks until she felt moisture dripping from her sex and she lifted her hips in unspoken supplication. She did not have to wait long before he drew the flare down her body and grazed it over her swollen female folds.</p>
<p>“Oh…Luke…” she whispered, kissing the thin skin beneath his ear even as he slid the vibrating cylinder between her cleft, circling it teasingly over the sensitized nub within.</p>
<p>“That’s <em>amazing</em>…” She could think of no other words as she spiraled into a state of sheer bliss. More than once, she approached climax only to have him withdraw the flare and start again, tormenting her with delightful pleasure.</p>
<p>Just when she thought she could stand it no longer, he allowed her to finish and she buried her face in his neck to muffle her cries of release. He eased her down, replacing the flare with his fingers and stroking her shuddering sex until she calmed in his arms.</p>
<p>The sound of voices in the hallway jerked them back to reality. Scrambling for their clothes, they breathed a sigh of relief when the voices moved on.</p>
<p>“How long have we been in here?” Luke asked, fastening his tunic.</p>
<p>“Not sure, but I doubt we can go out there without enduring a spectacle,” she answered. “Is there a back door out?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, down the hall.”</p>
<p>Mara straightened the closet as Luke left a brief holonote on the comm console. Peering out of the bedroom door, Luke signaled for her to follow and they left the Antilles’ home unnoticed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that evening, Iella emerged from the refresher in her nightclothes and turned the bedcovers back. “I wonder where the guests of honor got off to?”</p>
<p>“No telling,” Wedge answered, turning to face her. “Did you know that they’ve been kriffing each other since-”</p>
<p>“Wayland!” She finished. “I know. Would you have believed it?”</p>
<p>“Never,” her husband answered, shaking his head. Noticing a blinking light on the console, he keyed for reception.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Iella asked.</p>
<p>“It’s a note from Luke. Says he owes me a flare.”</p>
<p>Wedge began to laugh and Iella lifted an eyebrow in confusion. “A flare?”</p>
<p>“I never showed you that trick?”</p>
<p>His wife shook her head ‘no.’</p>
<p>“Ah.” Stepping briefly into the closet, he came back holding a silver cylinder. “You’re going to like this,” he said with a mischievous grin. “Trust me.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. One Night on Endor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jobs, obligations, and separations are hard for newlyweds.  Thank the Force for friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elevator lights flashed in measured cadence on the display panel, pausing only long enough for passengers to disembark or enter as the round pod rose silently through the center of the apartment complex. Mara watched the lights, as if staring at them could will them to move faster, and suppressed a flash of irritation at each stop. Not very Jedi-like behavior, she mentally chastised herself but - shavit - she’d been looking forward to this day for weeks.</p>
<p>The elevator finally stopped at her floor and she excused her way through the small crowd in the pod. Hoisting her travel bag over her shoulder, she somehow managed not to sprint down the hallway to her apartment door.</p>
<p>Keying the door open, she flung her bag aside. “Luke! I’m home!” When there was no answer, she made the loop between the kitchen and the common area. “Luke?”</p>
<p>She could have used the Force to detect his presence, but the Force was quite possibly the last thing on her mind at the moment. After glancing briefly into each room of their small apartment, it became obvious that he wasn’t there yet.</p>
<p>Disappointed but not deterred, she headed into the bedroom to take advantage of the time alone to shower and change into something more suitable for a homecoming. Stripping off her pants, she tossed them onto the comm station chair where she noticed that the ‘incoming’ light was blinking.</p>
<p>She entered her password and unbraided her hair as the message downloaded. It was from Luke:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Mara – I’ve been delayed, again. Some type of viral outbreak at the Academy affecting the youngest students but not the adults. But, barring the outbreak of a galactic war or the appearance of a Death Star, I’ll be home one week from today - promise! I miss you. Love – Luke. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mara slumped dejectedly into the chair. In the six months since their honeymoon, she had seen her husband all of four times and then only briefly, a few days at the most. This time had been their longest separation so far – two months and counting.</p>
<p>They’d originally planned to rendezvous on Kuat three weeks ago for the Annual Trade Show. She had made a few special arrangements, seeing as how it would have been something of an anniversary for them, but Luke had been called away at the last minute.</p>
<p>She had planned to join him on Yavin two weeks ago, but got held up by the attempted assassination of one of Karrde’s most lucrative partners in the Corporate Sector.</p>
<p>And just last week, their reunion had been thwarted when Wedge Antilles had called in a favor from Luke, and Ghent had gone strangely missing. She never learned what had happened with Ghent. They’d found him before she got there and Karrde’s entire crew refused to discuss the details. Ghent only blushed furiously when she approached him, so she’d dropped it.</p>
<p>The comm light was flashing to indicate a second message in the priority queue. It was from Karrde, sent just this morning. Faughn was on a brief leave-of-absence and the Bilbringi run had just been rescheduled. He concluded the message by saying that he’d find someone else if Mara couldn’t make it, but she was his first choice.</p>
<p>Mara flicked a button, bringing up the calendar. The Bilbringi run would take five days, tops. Less, if she pushed it. She would still be home in time to meet up with Luke and the run was certainly more appealing than hanging around on Coruscant for a week.</p>
<p>After contacting Karrde to let him know that she’d do it, she showered, dressed and refreshed the supplies in her travel bag. Just before leaving, she left a message on the comm station:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Luke – I’ll be gone for five days on the Bilbringi run, but I will be waiting for you when you get home. Be careful. I miss you, too. Love – Mara. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five days later, however, Mara found herself not back on Coruscant but on the bridge of the <em>Wild Karrde</em> instead. Luke had just contacted her to let her know that he’d made it home early and was waiting for her on Coruscant. She didn’t tell Talon that, but stared up at him, drumming her fingers restlessly on the console.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Mara,” Karrde offered half-apologetically. “The Coriduns have their turrets in a knot and you know how these Outer Rim types can be. I need you for this one. You’ll be home in four or five days. You have my word.”</p>
<p>But Luke wouldn’t be there in four or five days. He’d be on his way to accompany Leia to a conference between the New Republic and the Imperial Remnant.</p>
<p>Mara was determined not to be swayed. “You have your own security people, Karrde. Hell, I trained half of them.”</p>
<p>“But you’re a Jedi,” he said smiling, as if the statement would somehow boost her ego. “These things tend to go much smoother with a Jedi around.”</p>
<p>“We’ve handled these types hundreds of times and you’ve never had a Jedi around to help you <em>before</em>,” Mara countered. “Besides. Shada’s here. You don’t need me around to play bodyguard for you if Shada is here.”</p>
<p>Before he could answer, the bridge door slid open and Shada D’ukal herself appeared. “Dinner is almost ready in the galley…” Her voice trailed off as if she sensed the tension in the room. “Is everything all right?” she asked, glancing back and forth between the two of them.</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Karrde answered calmly, but with a finality that let Mara know the subject was closed.</p>
<p>Turning on her heel, Mara left the bridge and made her way to the communications terminal to let Luke know that she wouldn’t make it home in time to see him. She’d hoped for privacy but found Ghent and Aves engaged in some annoying game called “The Whammy.”</p>
<p>They would be first in line when dinner was served, so Mara busied herself with organizational charts, gritting her teeth when they would slam their hands down on the table and cry, “Whammy!”</p>
<p>“Hey, Jade!” Aves said, finally noticing that she’d entered the room. “You wanna play?”</p>
<p>“No,” Mara answered shortly, not bothering to hide the irritation in her voice. “But, if you’ve nothing better to do, please explain to me the scientific nature of ‘the whammy’.”</p>
<p>Ghent and Aves looked at each other. “I think.” Ghent rose from the table. “I think dinner is almost ready.”</p>
<p>“I think you’re right,” Aves agreed, and exited behind Ghent, almost tripping over him in his hurry out the door.</p>
<p>Mara glanced over her shoulder as they left and waited until she could no longer hear their voices before patching through a holo to her apartment on Coruscant. Luke appeared almost instantly. Bare-chested, he was toweling his hair as if he’d just gotten out of the shower and just the shimmering holo image brought a flush to her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Hi!” he greeted her, grinning widely. “Are you on your way home?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, not,” she answered. “Karrde insists that he needs me to help him deal with some ruffians for four or five days.” Her stomach sank at the look of disappointment on Luke’s face. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault,” he sighed, settling down in front of the comm station. “We knew it would be like this when we got married. At least for a while.”</p>
<p>“I know,” she said softly, resisting the urge to reach out and run her fingers through his hair. “When will you be back from Remnant space?”</p>
<p>“Leia said it would take seven to ten days and then I’ll head back to Yavin. Do you think you can make it?”</p>
<p>Mara lowered her voice and leaned close to the holotransmitter. “If I have to hijack this ship and hold everyone aboard hostage at lightsaber point, trust me - I’ll meet you at the Academy in two weeks.”</p>
<p>Luke laughed, nodding his head appreciatively. “I believe you.” Leaning in as well, he dropped his voice to a whisper and his eyes sparkled tenderly. “I miss you.”</p>
<p>Warming from his affectionate gaze, she glanced self-consciously over her shoulder at a noise in the corridor. “Two weeks,” she said, turning back to him and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear away from her hot cheek. “Two weeks and we can-”</p>
<p>The door hissed suddenly behind her and Ghent hurried in, shouting down the corridor as he entered. “No! But I’ll check it out!”</p>
<p>He froze when he saw Mara and the flickering holo of Luke. “Oh! Sorry. Excuse me. I didn’t know you were – I mean – I didn’t mean to interrupt, but I need to check…” His mouth continued to work without sound and he simply pointed to the terminal.</p>
<p>Blushing beneath his tattoos, he looked so awkwardly miserable that Mara couldn’t help but pity him. “It’s all right, Ghent. I’m done,” she said before turning back to Luke. “Two weeks.”</p>
<p>Luke smiled back. “Two weeks. Out.”</p>
<p>“Out,” she mumbled, shutting down holotransmitter. Mara could feel Ghent fidgeting behind her and got up, relinquishing her seat.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he offered again in a small voice.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it.” She patted him on the shoulder. “Just do your job.”</p>
<p>Dinner was probably still being served in the galley, but she wasn’t hungry. Instead, she headed to the shockball court on the lower deck. It was small, but that was preferable when playing solo.</p>
<p>Mara had just taken the lead over the computer opponent, when a female voice snapped her out of her game concentration.</p>
<p>“May I join you?” Shada called from the entry.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Mara answered, adjusting her gloves.</p>
<p>The darker-haired woman donned her protective pads and gloves and positioned herself across the arena. Shada was by far the most competitive of Mara’s friends in this game and the score remained perpetually tied.</p>
<p>Taking a break during the third rest period, Shada leaned against the wall by the water dispenser. “So, how’s married life?”</p>
<p>“At the moment, I wouldn’t know,” Mara answered, splashing cool water on her face before returning to the arena.</p>
<p>“You don’t get much time together, do you?” her opponent asked, following her back into the playing circle.</p>
<p>“No.” Mara secured her gloves and summoned the ball with the built-in tractor beam. “He’s at home on Coruscant right now. I was supposed to meet him there but-”</p>
<p>She launched the ball with a resounding <em>zing</em>.</p>
<p>Shada pivoted and dove for the ball. “Is that what you and Talon were arguing about?”</p>
<p>“Of course not. I much prefer shockball to my husband’s company.”</p>
<p>
  <em>zip</em>
</p>
<p>Her opponent deflected the shot but shook her hand within the glove. “Stang, Mara, that was hard! How long has it been since you saw Luke?”</p>
<p>“Two months.”</p>
<p>
  <em>smack</em>
</p>
<p>“Three weeks.”</p>
<p>
  <em>swoosh</em>
</p>
<p>“Six days.”</p>
<p>crack</p>
<p>“And ten hours.”</p>
<p>
  <em>thud</em>
</p>
<p>“OW!” The ball made contact with an area of non-protected skin and Shada jerked backwards from the shock. “Hold on.” She signaled for a halt, even though the round was technically over since she’d been hit.</p>
<p>“Does Talon know that?”</p>
<p>“Of course not,” Mara stripped off her gloves and pads. “It’s none of his business. And this is still my primary job.”</p>
<p>Shada started to protest, but Mara cut her off, deliberately changing the subject. “When are you and Talon going to make it official, by the way?”</p>
<p>Putting her gaming gear away in the storage compartments, Shada answered without turning around. “Make what official? We don’t have that kind of relationship.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Mara deadpanned. “Then you should tell him that he needs better insulation in his sleep cabin if the two of you expect anyone on this ship to believe that.”</p>
<p>Shada spun around, her face blazing crimson.</p>
<p>“Good game,” Mara smirked, sauntering past her open-mouthed friend as she left the arena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four days later, Mara woke to an insistent knocking on her cabin door. Dragging herself from bed, she palmed the door open. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“Get dressed.” Shada slipped past her and headed straight for Mara’s closet. “You’re leaving.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Only then did she notice that the ship wasn’t moving. “Where are we?”</p>
<p>“On Endor.” Shada pulled one of the standard issue jumpsuits off the hangar. “Is this all you ever wear?”</p>
<p>Mara ignored her, carrying the jumpsuit into her small refresher to change. “Why are we on Endor?”</p>
<p>When Mara emerged from the refresher, she found her travel bag already packed on her bed. “I made some arrangements,” Shada said, picking up the bag and ushering Mara out the door. “As you know, he’s on his way to meet Leia so this is only for one night, but I didn’t think you’d mind.”</p>
<p>They arrived at the landing ramp and Shada took her place beside a chagrined-looking Talon Karrde. “Go on.”</p>
<p>Mara leaned down to peer out the hatchway and felt her heart skip a beat. Luke was standing at the foot of the ramp grinning expectantly as wind from the still-cooling jets blew his hair away from his face.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Mara took her bag from Shada with a smile of appreciation and started down the ramp.</p>
<p>“Have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” Shada called behind her.</p>
<p>“Insulation,” Mara countered.</p>
<p>Karrde looked away.</p>
<p>Luke embraced her as soon as she reached the foot of the ramp. Clutching him tightly, she waited until the <em>Wild Karrde</em> was gone before pulling away to greet him properly, but he beat her to it, crushing his lips against hers in a fervent kiss.</p>
<p>Breathless, she pulled away. “What’s this about?”</p>
<p>“Shada called me,” Luke answered, taking her bag and throwing it over his shoulder with his own. “She said that you were being an insufferable grouch and that she and the crew simply could not live with you another day. So, I offered to take you off their hands for a night, since I was in the sector and all.”</p>
<p>Mara shook her head. “That’s the worst lie I’ve ever heard. You were nowhere near this sector.”</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Luke answered with a sheepish grin. “I think I shorted Artoo out trying to get here.” Sure enough, Artoo was sitting quietly beside Luke’s ship without his customary tweedling commentary.</p>
<p>“Come on.” Luke picked up a tent-shaped case. “I saw a good camp spot on the way in. Unless you’d rather visit the local tribe of Ewoks, that is.”</p>
<p>Mara flashed him a sideways glare as they started out across the clearing. “Not really.”</p>
<p>Artoo did chime in then, with a series of beeps that lent themselves heavily to agreement with Mara.</p>
<p>After a brief trek through the forest, they reached a flat area bordered by trees on one side and a lake on the other. On the far side of the lake, a small waterfall splashed into the clear water before running off into a stream through the woods. It was quiet, with only the sounds of birds and splashing water to break the silence.</p>
<p>“This looks good,” Mara said, sinking the toe of her boot into the soft soil. “It should be easy to pitch the tent here. I just hope it’s sturdier than that tent we had on Garqi.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think there was anything wrong with the <em>tent</em> on Garqi,” Luke answered with a wink. “Why don’t you get the fire pit ready while I put this up?”</p>
<p>Mara was already unpacking the camp supplies. “Will do.” The cooking plate was dusty from being stowed in the X-wing and she took it to the edge of the lake to rinse it off, noting that the water was not particularly cold. In fact, it was almost warm.</p>
<p>Supplies organized, she went to help Luke finish the tent and was driving the final stake into the ground when he knelt in front of her. “Need some help?”</p>
<p>She swatted his hand away playfully. “Don’t touch my dirt!”</p>
<p>He ignored her, brushing soil from the back of her hand. “But your dirt is on my wife,” he protested mischievously.</p>
<p>Abruptly, he leaned forward, catching her off guard so that she lost her balance and landed flat on her back in the mud beside the lake.</p>
<p>“Hey!” she protested as he knelt over her, straddling her legs. Her fall and protest were both a ruse, but he played along.</p>
<p>“Hey yourself,” he murmured, bending down to brush his mouth over hers. “I missed you.”</p>
<p>His touch sent shivers down her spine. Threading her fingers through his hair, she pulled him close, answering only with a deep kiss that could leave no doubt about how much she had missed him herself.</p>
<p>Slowly, she disentangled her hands from his hair and ran them gently over his shoulders and back, feeling his muscles ripple beneath her touch as he pushed himself up to hover over her.</p>
<p>“This is familiar,” he said. “Reminds me of the first time we ended up in this position. Only…your eyes are different. They’re deeper. More reflective.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to flatter me. I already married you.”</p>
<p>“It’s not flattery. It’s the truth,” he answered simply.</p>
<p>As much as she appreciated her husband’s sincerity, she was rapidly becoming distracted by the weight of his body on hers. “Things were different then,” she agreed, starting to unfasten the clasps of his flight suit. “However,” she tugged his tunic open. “Some things don’t change.”</p>
<p>“Here?” He asked huskily. “We’ll get all dirty.”</p>
<p>“Um-hmm,” was her only reply as she tossed his utility belt aside and kissed the pulse point on his neck. “And then we can get all clean in the lake.”</p>
<p>Though the Force might have been faster, he used his hands to unzip her jumpsuit, allowing his fingers to trail lightly over her curves on the way down. The zip-clasp ended just above her hips and he slipped his hands around her bare waist beneath, sliding his palms up to cup the soft fabric covering her breasts.</p>
<p>She moaned softly as he caressed her nipples through the material. Finally getting to his undershirt, she tugged it off over his head and splayed her fingers as she ran them down his chest. Reaching the bulge beneath his waist, she mirrored his actions and stroked it through the fabric of his trousers.</p>
<p>He pressed into her touch, whispering his pleasure and increasing the friction, as she began to work at the clasp of his pants with her free hand. He pushed her bra aside and his hair tickled her exposed flesh as he took the pink pearls in his mouth.</p>
<p>Arching her back, she groaned at his hungry contact, feeling wetness pool between her legs. The arousing moisture fueled her need and she abandoned subtlety, yanking his pants open to release the hardened length already pulsing within.</p>
<p>He broke away with a soft cry when she slid her hand gently along his swollen shaft. Too long it had been since they’d touched each other and desire flared hot as he grabbed the flaps of her opened zip-clasps.</p>
<p>“Damn jumpsuit,” he mumbled hoarsely. “Did you bring a change of clothes?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” she panted.</p>
<p>“Good.” And with reckless abandon, he ripped the garment open, tearing it apart at her hips and down her thighs.</p>
<p>Vowing silently never to wear one of the impeding jumpsuits again, Mara pulled her arms free of the sleeves and reached for her damp underwear at the same time that he did. She wasn’t sure who got them off, but it didn’t matter because he was inside her – filling and stretching her aching sex with powerful thrusts.</p>
<p>As with all of their reunions, the first climax was over too soon and they lay gasping in each other’s arms. His rested his head in one of her favorite spots, pillowed on her chest, as she feathered her fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>In her relaxed haze, the sound of water splashing against rocks caught her attention and she turned to look at the lake. A slow smile spread across her face and she carefully disengaged from Luke and stood, pulling him up by the hand. She didn’t speak, but simply kicked off her boots and beckoned him to follow her.</p>
<p>Leaving the remains of her jumpsuit at the camp site, she climbed gracefully over the large, smooth stones surrounding the water, making her way to the waterfall. They reached a flat surface close to the waterfall and Mara turned to Luke. “Sit down,” she instructed in a low, sultry voice. “Wait here.”</p>
<p>The waterfall was not high and the clear stream splashing down from the river above was just strong enough to create a light spray at the bottom. Mara stepped into the waterfall, closing her eyes as the mild currents washed over her. With her back to Luke, she lifted her hands and began to knead them through her hair, loosening the dirt imbedded there from their coupling at the camp site.</p>
<p>Leaning her head back, she ran her fingers through the length of her hair, tossing her head just enough to make the wet locks brush seductively along her back. She felt Luke’s pulse quicken through the Force and she rotated slowly under the water, opening her eyes only long enough to see his slack-jawed _expression before continuing her impromptu shower.</p>
<p>Lifting her arms over her head, she slid her fingers up and down her arms then trailed them seductively down her neck. Her bra was still clinging precariously to her skin and she peeled the drenched fabric away, slowly. Releasing the clasp, she allowed it to fall from her hand and float away downstream.</p>
<p>Luke was becoming restless and she admonished him silently, <em>Stay</em>.</p>
<p>Stepping down into the clear lake, she swam away from him, teasing him with the view but also looking for a suitable spot for what she had in mind next. She found it, a smooth, moss-covered rock just below the surface of the water.</p>
<p>Luke’s voice interrupted her, growing impatient, <em>Mara…</em></p>
<p><em>Join me, love</em>, she answered, turning just in time to see him shed his pants and boots to dive in head-first.</p>
<p>For someone raised in a desert, he was an exceptionally good swimmer and caught her in a strong embrace before she could get away. Their bodies met under the water as their lips met above, devouring each other with renewed hunger.</p>
<p>“Tell me, Jedi,” Luke said in his not-quite-Master voice between kisses. “How long can you hold your breath?”</p>
<p>Before she could answer, she felt him draw on the Force, inhaling to fill his lungs completely. She followed suit, using the Jedi technique for oxygen conservation, and closed her eyes as he pulled her completely underwater.</p>
<p>Luke hooked one leg around an underwater branch, anchoring them both, before guiding her legs around his waist to keep her from floating back to the surface. The water magnified his eyes and they sparkled brilliantly blue beneath the dark blond hair waving around his face.</p>
<p>Her own hair floated around them and she started to twist it into a braid, but Luke stopped her and it spread out like a halo around her head. He caressed it, allowing the locks to float through his fingers which moved then to her cheek, her neck, her shoulders. His touch lingered briefly over her soft mounds before moving lower, sliding down her belly to the even softer folds below.</p>
<p>His fingers sought entrance and she tightened her legs around his waist, spreading herself wide. He touched her, gently at first, circling her delicate petals between his fingers. She could not moan without releasing precious air, but instead sent him her feelings through their bond: the sensuous thrill of his attentive exploration and the carnal delight as he plunged his fingers into her core.</p>
<p>Rubbing her inner walls with deliberate strokes, he centered his thumb over her now-engorged bud. Mara wrapped her arms around his shoulders, daring a brief kiss and hoping she didn’t drown in the attempt. Burning energy began to build in her gut as her lover intensified his ministrations. She began to struggle reluctantly in his arms, knowing she would surely choke if he brought her to fruition under water.</p>
<p>He held her a moment longer, refining and exacting the pressure against her begging nub, then unhooked his leg and launched them to the surface at the moment of her release. She screamed as soon as her head broke through the water, convulsing and crying out in uninhibited bliss. Waves of pleasure washed over her and subsided gently, like the ripples in the lake.</p>
<p>Resting her head on Luke’s shoulder, she guided him to the low, moss-covered rock she’d found earlier. He rubbed her back lightly, murmuring tender affections in her ear and pulled her onto his lap.</p>
<p>She glanced down to find him erect, painfully so, but he did not rush her. It was one of the things she loved so fiercely about him – he considered her pleasure above his own and she adored him for it.</p>
<p>Still sensitive and sore from her orgasm, she lowered herself onto his waiting staff, rewarding him with the tight, swollen embrace of her womanhood. He moaned, sharing the sensations as she had done, and she lost herself in his pleasure. Water splashed between them at the point of their union, lapping and tickling their sexes as they rocked their hips together.</p>
<p>He was in no hurry this time and guided her hips with his hands, faster then slower, kissing her deeply then suckling her breasts in turn. She followed his lead, quickening her pace as his breathing became rapid and labored with approaching climax.</p>
<p>His mouth was pressed against her neck when he came and he shouted her name against her flushed skin. She rode him to completion, slowing only when he relaxed, and they collapsed together, panting against each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moonlight was flickering on the water when they settled in front of the camp fire, wrapped in a blanket. Leaning together, they made use of the rare, private time to catch up. Luke talked about the Academy; Mara explained what was happening with Karrde’s group.</p>
<p>Eventually, their surroundings led them to more private topics. Mara told him about learning to swim as a child, off the beaches of Brentaal at the Emperor’s private retreat. Luke described the first time he’d ever seen green trees at the Rebel Base on Yavin, all those years ago, with the first Death Star engaged in menacing orbit.</p>
<p>The flames of the camp fire were flickering low when they lapsed into comfortable silence, embracing each other with affection that did not need words.</p>
<p>“We should sleep,” Mara whispered against his shoulder.</p>
<p>Luke pulled her closer. “I’ll sleep in my X-wing. I don’t want to waste a single minute with you. But we still have a date in two weeks, right?”</p>
<p>Mara looked up at him, admiring the shadow of stubble that had formed on his jaw. “It won’t always be like this. Shada is catching on quick and Talon is going to hire more people. Soon, I’ll be around so much you won’t know what to do with me. Think you can handle living with an ‘insufferable grouch’?”</p>
<p>“I believe I can,” Luke answered, pulling her even closer. “For the rest of my life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was all I wrote.  I did promise my sweet friend ginchy a chapter 10 many years ago.  I still want to write it!  Maybe when I finish grad school and Darth Real Life is somewhat back to normal. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>